The Eye of the Storm
by Gormalismaxius
Summary: Both the Sandaime and the Yondaime die sealing Madara and the Kubi inside Naruto. Learning that the new Hokage, Danzo, plans on killing the child Kakashi takes him away and raises him as a nuk-nin. But unknown to everyone Naruto holds the forth and most powerful dojustu in the world.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Konoha's great loss

In a secret room hidden form everyone Namikaze Kushina was giving birth. She was told by doctors, years before, that if she were to have a child then she would loose her life; but her desire to be a mother out weighed her fear of death. Now inside the room were four people: the Yondaime, Kakashi, the doctor, and Kushina her self. Namikaze Minato sat next to his wife holding her hand both proud and heart broken about what was happening. Kakashi stood next to the entrance and watched as his father figured shared the last few moments of his wife's life, Kakashi's mother figure. After what seamed to be an eternity they herd crying witch meant that the child was born. The doctor handed over the baby boy to his mother for the first and last time. She looked at him and tears rolled down her face. With her last breaths she said, "I love you Naruto and I will always be looking down at you with love. I know you will do great things." With that she closed her eyes never to open them again.

Minato was crying because the love of his life had just passed away. He looked at his wife and whispered, "Watch over him and me my love. I will raze him to become the greatest ninja of all time." He smiled upon looking at his son and lifted him up. "You are such a loud little squirt, I can only hope that I can handle you." After that he looked at Kakashi and the two men shared a moment of silence for the now departed Kushina.

"I'm sorry for your loss sensei" Kakashi said.

"I am too but the only thing I can do now is raise Naruto how Kushina would have wanted him to be razed."

Before Kakashi could respond Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime, came running in shouting, "Minato you have to hurry the nine-tailed fox has just appeared and is about to destroy the village!"

The Yondaime stared at Hiruzen, shocked to say the least. He handed Naruto to Sarutobi and rushed outside to see what was happening. He saw Kurama taking out half of the forest on its way to Konoha. "This is not good and there is only one way to stop this." He turns to see Sarutobi standing next to him. "I have to seal the Kubi inside Naruto."

Sarutobi was flabbergasted to say the least. "But why? We could find another child, why put your son threw such an ordeal?" the Sandaime asked.

"I would not ask others to do something I would not be willing to do" responded the Yondaime as he took his son and rushed to the battle field.

-Out side the city wall-

"What is the status report?" shouted the Minato to an Anbu captain standing near by.

"We have already lost over a hundred men, the damned fox is just to powerful" the Anbu replied not asking why his leader was carrying a baby into battle.

"Ok pull everyone out I will deal with him by myself."

"Yes sir" the Anbu then proceeded to call everyone out of battle.

Once everyone was gone a large cloud appeared and after it dissipated a giant toad with a vest and knife sat staring down the Kubi. "So the fox has come" stated Gamabuta.

"Yes and I need you to keep him occupied while I prepare for the seal."

"Ok but I wont be able to hold him for long he is much more powerful than I am."

"Just buy me five minutes that's all I ask" while saying this he started a long and very complicated set of hand seals. The two extremely large animals collide and the earth shook with such intensity that picture frames fell off inside the houses in the city. Then all of a sudden the fox disappeared and so did the toad. The Yondaime and Naruto go plummeting to the earth with no toad supporting them. But Kakashi and Sarutobi save them both at the last second. Naruto was crying in Kakashi's arms, he didn't like dropping from a hundred feet in the air. And the Sandaime was now holding the deceased Minato. Sarutobi had his head bowed and a single tear came down, something he had not done in well over fifty years.

"Sensei is dead?" Kakashi questioned trying to sooth the squirming and screaming Naruto.

"I am afraid so Kakashi, I am afraid so."

"Well well well isn't this a lovely gathering we have hear" came a dark voice from behind Kakashi. Both ninja jump up, Kakashi holding Naruto in a defensive position and Sarutobi in his famous monkey tijutsu pose.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" stated Sarutobi in a tone that dared the mystery man to attack.

"That is no way to address a friend of your beloved sensei now is it Hiruzen-kun?" cooed the dark figure.

"What are you talking about everyone from the age of my senseis are old and decrepit you look younger than me" shot off the professor pissed off at the familiarity that the young man addressed him.

"I am hurt that you wouldn't recognize me Hiruzen-kun, but I can see that you really don't know who I am well let me tell you. My name is Uchiha Madara, the rival to the Shodai Hokage" the self-proclaimed Uchiha said in a mocking tone.

"That is not possible Madara died in his fight with the Shodai" Kakashi stated in disbelief.

"Oh but Kakashi I am Madara and I did not die at the hands of Senju-san, but I nearly did." Madara said his voice trailing off as though remembering a distant memory.

"Well if you are Madara why are you here and how have you lived for so long?" questioned the Sandaime.

"Well I won't answer your second because of the first" Madara dead paned. "The reason is I have come to destroy Konoha but my planed was ruined by the Yondaime when he sealed my weapon inside that boy." Both Konoha ninja stared in shock at the nuk-nin. "And now I will kill the boy and release the Kubi so that my dream will be realized!" yelled Madara charging at Kakashi with a kunai.

"No you won't!" screamed the third appearing in front of Kakashi blocking the kunai with his infamous monkey staff. "Kakashi switch me places and stall him for a few moments, he is too powerful and there is only one way to do it."

"Yes sir" Kakashi performed a substitution jutsu and was now holding a kunai blocking Madara and the Sandaime was holding Naruto. Bizarrely the boy was quiet as though he understood the severity of the situation. While the two Sharingan users were squaring off Sarutobi started a long and complicated set of hand seals. All of a sudden Kakashi flies past Sarutobi caused by a vicious kick from Madara. But before the Uchiha could make his next move the God of ninja finish his hand sequence and a ghostly figured appeared behind the third.

"Madara, I don't know how you have survived for so long but this ends now!" Sarutobi exclaimed as the Shinigame plunged his arm threw the old Hokage and latched onto Madara dragging the man's soul out bit by bit. But something went wrong for the Sandaime intended to seal Madara into himself taking the man out with him but Naruto giggled. Sarutobi looked down and the boy and smiled but at that moment the seal on Naruto's stomach started to glow and when Madara's soul was over the boy the soul was sucked into the spiral shaped seal. The third was surprised because he never herd of something like this happening but he only had a moment because the next he knew he was inside the death god's stomach. He saw Minato and immediately began reprimanding blond grinning fool.

-Back out with Naruto and Kakashi-

Kakashi was stunned to say the least. He just witnessed the loss of two of the greatest ninja of there generations in only an hour. Then he froze 'Did Naruto survive!' the silver haired scare crow thought but his fears were squashed when he herd some more giggling coming form the side of the once great professor. Kakashi walked over to the body of the third and picked up the babe. "I promise upon the graves of all my precious people that I will raze you to become a man your parents would be proud of." With that he summoned a dog and sent him with a message that both kages had died and to come and collect the bodies. Kakashi took one more look at his sensei and a single tear fell from his face. "Good by sensei, I will protect your son like he was my own."

End

* * *

Next time see who the next Hokage will be, what is the fate of the young Namikaze, and how will this effect the rest of his life.

Tell me how I did please this is my first ever literature piece and I am curious to whether or not I did well. Also I apologize for any grammatical mistakes that I may have missed I am dyslexic and the finer points of grammar evade me.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everyone who has read this and sent reviews. I will not have a regularly appointed time that I will post these. I am a college student and my schooling comes first, no matter how much I may hate doing homework.**

**In response to those who made a review.**

**BDG420: I know it is unnecessary but I thought it was a good ending to it. I will be doing that sort of thing at the end of every chapter,**

**Wormcake and CW: Thanks for the heads up on spelling mistakes! I will work harder to make sure that they are less frequent if at all existent.**

**Dregus: Kakashi never received any scrolls or inheritance from the Namikaze family so they leave with out anything.**

**KillerDonut: No this will not be a yaoi. I'm not a big fan of that stuff as well. So I apologize to anyone who thinks that this was going to be one. Haku will be a girl in my story.**

**NOW back to the story.**

* * *

I forgot to put that I don't own Naruto in the last chapter and want to put it hear. I don't own Naruto or any characters from it. I own only what I write and any made up characters that show up. I will not be putting this up again because I don't believe people are stupid enough to need a reminder at the beginning of ever chapter. If you are well we may just need to give you over to Orochimaru as a test subject. Maybe you could join Sasuke in the perverted snakes bed chambers.

**Ch. 2 Kakashi's Escape**

**-A week after the attack-**

Inside of the Hokage's tower the counsel were engaged in an intense discussion. The topic was the death of the demon babe. Now the reason it was so intense was not because the counsel was spit, no they were discussing the best way to kill the brat and rid themselves of the Kubi forever. After a while of listening to more and more elaborate ways to kill little Naruto the newly pronounced Hokage stood up and the room quieted immediately. "How is not the issue what we need to decide is when and whether to make it public or in secret" a severely bandaged Danzo stated in a crisp tone.

"I say we do it tonight in secret. Kakashi seams very attached to the demon and we may have to kill him in order to do the deed" a council member said.

'This one seams intelligent, I will have to keep that in mind' thought Danzo for the one who spoke was his replacement sense he became Hokage. "That is an excellent idea does anyone else have a differing opinion?" questioned the old war hawk. No one spoke so Danzo ended the meeting saying that the child would be dead tomorrow morning and that Kakashi would to if he tried to interfere. 'By eliminating Kakashi every major opposition will be gone and I will be able to rule with an iron fist' Danzo thought with an evil grin on his face. But unknown to Danzo was that a certain Uchiha Anbu captain was making preparations to save both Kakashi's and Naruto's lives.

**-With Kakashi-**

Kakashi was feeding Naruto in his apartment. 'How am I going to raise you? I may be a jounin but I am still only nineteen years old' thought the confused scarecrow. During this time Kakashi had his TV on with a tape on how to raise children.

"Once the baby has stopped eating you have to hold him over your shoulder and pat his back so he can burp like this" the woman on the television said while giving an example. Luckily enough at that exact time little Naruto was full so Kakashi fallowed exactly what the woman said.

'I wonder why she has a towel over her shoulder' Kakashi wondered.

As though the woman on the screen was reading his mind she said, "Make sure you have a towel over the shoulder you are burping the baby. The reason is that he may spit up and the towel will prevent it from getting on your clothes" and right on cue the babe let loose and Kakashi had baby vomit all over his vest. Kakashi scowled at the television and muttered something about stupid programs never telling you the important stuff in time. He then takes Naruto into the bedroom and places him in the crib he bought earlier that morning. He walked over to his closet took off his now soiled vest and replaced it with a nice clean one. He then walks over to the crib and sees that Naruto is fast asleep. Kakashi eye smiles and just looks and the peaceful little bundle. He stays like that for five minutes reminiscing about days gone by. He then hears a knocking at the door. He walks over and opens the door. Much to his surprise Mitarashi Anko was standing there with a basket of baby supplies. Kakashi quickly slips out the door and closes it before Anko can say a word.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked not unkindly.

"Oh, I herd from the grape vine that you adopted a kid and I wanted to bring over a gift and see the little tike" Anko said then her voice took change to a sickly sweet one "So, when were you going to tell me about this Kakashi-kun? We've been dating for a few months now and you never brought this up. I think that this is an important thing to mention when you have a girlfriend." After saying this she gives Kakashi an evil grin that spells doom of the man doesn't give her a good explanation.

In somewhat of a panic Kakashi stammers out, "I, I, I, ca ca ca can explain, just come inside. But for heavens sake be quiet the baby is asleep." With this said the two ninja walk inside. They walked over to a couch and sat down.

"Start taking Cyclops"

"Ok well you know how the village was almost destroyed a week ago by the nine tailed fox, right?"

"Well no shit I remember! I was in the infirmary for two days after getting hit by a chakra blast" Anko exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhh, Naruto is still asleep!" Kakashi hisses.

"Oh, sorry. Keep going."

"Well the Yondaime had a kid on that same day" Kakashi looks down after saying this, "and his wife didn't survive the birthing."

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry" Anko whispered realizing how much pain the man before him must be in. "So I take it that the baby, you called him Naruto I believe, is their child."

"Yes, but he is in danger and I have to always keep him near me."

"Wh wh what!" hissed the snake kunoichi stammered.

"This isn't common knowledge yet but the boy has the fox sealed inside of him."

"HE DOES!" screamed Anko. From the other room Naruto could be herd crying.

"Nice going Anko-chan" Kakashi said after a sighed. He then goes into his bedroom to pick up Naruto.

'So that baby has the fox sealed inside of him? Is that safe? Will the child be ok? Will he become the demon?' these were only some of the thoughts flying threw Anko's mind. When Kakashi returned bouncing Naruto in order to comfort him, Anko asked what she thinks is the most pressing of the questions, "Is the child going to be able to suppress the demon or will he be corrupted by it." She knew that Naruto couldn't be a demon now; the baby was too innocent.

"He will be fine I trust my sensei. Also the seal had the power of the Shinigami to boot" Kakashi answered fully understanding his girl friends reasons for asking. After that answer Anko seamed completely relaxed.

"That makes me feel better." Anko smiled, "Now are you going to let me say high to him or are you going to hog him all day?" Kakashi eye smiles and hands the child over to his girlfriend. She reached out and grabs him then pulls Naruto up close and stares down at him. Kakashi notices how soft her eyes get when she looked down at him and he thought 'I have never seen her like this. She has always been so serious or angry, I like this side of her.'

Anko then looks up and said, "He is beautiful, but if you ever tell anyone about this moment I will shove a snake up your ass and leave it there for a month." Kakashi pales and sweat drops fully aware that she would. He then walks over to the basket full of baby supplies.

"Anko thanks a lot I didn't even think of getting a pacifier." Kakashi said.

"No problem I figured you would be to lazy to look through the store" Anko said and winked.

"What would I do without you?"

"Probably be doing exactly what you would be doing now, well except you would probably still have a sleeping baby." They both start laughing until Naruto starts crying. "What's wrong?" Anko asks the baby. But Kakashi knows exactly what is irritating Naruto because of his enhanced sense of smell.

"How can you need another dipper change? I changed you just before you ate!" Kakashi said in an exasperated tone. Anko giggles while handing Naruto back to Kakashi.

"Well I better let daddy take care of his little baby" Anko teased and headed for the door.

"Thanks again for the basket" Kakashi said.

"No problem, I will see you around dinner time. I will bring some dango and some sake" and with that Anko left.

**-Around 6 p.m.-**

Kakashi was walking around Naruto in hand reading his perverted orange book when he hears a knocking on the door. Opening the door he sees his girl friend with twelve boxes of dango and about five full bottles of sake. "Are you seriously reading that shit in front of the baby!" Anko yelled at her lazy boy friend.

"What its not like he can read or understand it. Why should I not get to read? And when did you start caring that I read this?" Kakashi defended himself.

"I don't care that he can't read or understand it's the principle! And don't try to get me off track or I will cut your tong out and feed it to one of your summons."

"And how do you expect to get one of my summons here?"

"I have my ways" Anko replied with an evil grin daring Kakashi to keep arguing with her. Kakashi backs down realizing the danger he is in and quickly changes the subject.

"You know I shouldn't drink, not with having to take care of the baby," Kakashi says while eyeing the five bottles of sake.

"Who ever said any of this was for you?"

"Oh, well I just assumed" Kakashi trailed off.

"Well don't assume anything isn't that one of your things? Look under the underneath?" Kakashi eye smiles and scratches his head in defeat. "So I take it you have adopted your sensei's old habits. I guess they don't call you the copy cat ninja for nothing."  
Kakashi was going to answer back but a small puff of smoke appeared with in a few feet of the couple. They both reach for their weapons until they notice it is an Anbu captain. Kakashi asks, "What can we do for you Anbu? Isn't it standard protocol to nock at the door instead of shunshin into peoples homes?" Kakashi accused the new comer.

"Kakashi-san but I have very important and dire news" with that the weasel mask wearing Anbu shows his identity as Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi-san what are you doing here? What news do you have? How important is it?" Kakashi berated the younger captain with questions knowing that the Uchiha genius rarely did anything out of the ordinary and never without good reason.

"I am afraid I have come to tell you to leave Konoha with Naruto."

"Waite what?" Anko butts in.

"Danzo and the council has decided that in order keep Konoha safe they will assassinate Naruto later tonight and that if you (points to Kakashi) interfere they will illuminate you as well."

"You have got be kidding this child is no threat and will never be! Well at least not to this village" Kakashi responds still in shock about the whole situation.

"I am afraid that the others see differently. The news is already spreading that the child has he demon fox sealed within him. He will never be able to live a normal life, take Anko here for example. Have you ever felt comfortable in this village ever since Orochimaru betrayed you and Konoha?" Anko give no reply. "I guessed not."

"So your saying that in order to save Naruto I must leave my home and become a nuk-ninja?" Kakashi asks in a very serious tone.

"I am afraid so. I am fully willing to help you in this ordeal. I am to do the assassination." The other two look at him in surprise.

"Why are you willing to do this? You realize you could be pronounced as a traitor if they found out."

"I am fully aware of the consequences Kakashi. And for my reasons, I will keep that to myself. I may tell you later in life but not now."

"What do you mean by later? If Kakashi and Naruto leave than we may never see them again" Anko bursts out afraid of loosing the only person who has ever seen her as Anko and not as the traitor pet. The Uchiha prodigal's response was to only smiles and didn't say a word.

"Ok so if I do leave with Naruto how can you help me?" Kakashi asks.

"You can't seriously be contemplating leaving?" Anko rounds on Kakashi.

"I am and I fully intend to. I gave my word to Minato-sensei that I would protect and raise Naruto and I intend to do just that."

"Then I am coming with you!" Anko exclaims.

"What why?"

"Because you are the only one who has seen me as Anko. You make me feel wanted and happy. I will join you and help raise Naruto."

"Do you realize what you are giving up?"

"Ya I do. I am giving up a village who doesn't want me, a village that despises me and wants nothing more than to see me perish on a mission."

"If that is how you feel I would be more than happy to have you come with me. I would have hated to leave without you." And with that said they kissed but not for long because Itachi cleared his throat ruining the moment.

"Ok now that that was decided we can move on with the preparations" Itachi said making it clear that it was time to get ready.

**-An hour afterwards-**

Both Kakashi and Anko pack only the necessities for they planed on moving fast and always being ready to move at a moment's notice. Itachi explained that he was to come and kill the boy at two in the morning. This gives Kakashi and Anko seven hours to escape, plenty of time to get to Wave country and make preparations to evade any hunter ninja that Danzo sends. Once prepared both Kakashi and Anko head out to the area where the Kubi had attacked. The wall was damaged during the fight and had not been completely repaired. Very few ninja were stationed there because there had been no news of any of the surrounding nations showing any signs of a threat. Thus this was a perfect escape rout for the couple. Naruto was placed inside of a special harness attached to Kakashi's stomach. The harness was made to look like an extra layer of armor so that it didn't give away that is was actually holding a baby incase they met anyone along the way. Luckily for them they didn't and they made it out of the ruble quickly and quietly. Now they were jumping rom tree branch to tree branch using chakra to propel them further and faster than they usually would have traveled.

"Kakashi-kun what are you planning to do once we have escaped notice of the hunter nin?"

"Well we will have to travel around and set up a base in one of the smaller countries. "We can then start to take up missionary work and start to make a living for ourselves."

"As long as I'm with you everything will be fine. But if you ever think of breaking up with me I swear I will rip out your Sharingan and feed it to one of my snakes." Kakashi sweat dropped because he knew she would follow up on that promise if she got the chance.

"I promise I wont, you gave up so much to come with me. When we get out of this mess and we have set up a descent living will you marry me?" Kakashi asks with a serious look on his face.

"Of course I won't. I won't say yes unless you have a big shiny diamond on a ring and you are sniveling only your knees like the dog you are" Anko replies with a wicked grin on her face. But Kakashi gives her an eye smile because he knew she said yes and they proceeded on their way to Wave country.

**-Two o'clock in the morning Konoha-**

A puff appears in front of the Hokage's desk with the Uchiha Anbu bowing in front of the old war hawk. "So I take it the dead was done" Danzo while doing the victory dance inside of his head.

"I am afraid not sir Kakashi and the baby seamed to have left several hours ago. All the necessities have been taken and there is nothing left to show that there are intentions of returning Hokage-dono.

"What!" exclaimed Danzo his victory dance went up in flames of anger. "Itachi gather a group of elite Anbu and go after them. Make sure you have at lease one Inuzuka so that you can track their scent. I want them captured and killed by dawn you hear me!"

"Yes Hokage" Itachi said and shunshined away.

End

* * *

I hope that this story is going in a good direction. Give me some advice in your reviews please. Also I am in need of really cool really creative water, lightning, and wind jutsus I have some in mind but a larger arsenal would be better to have.

Next time there will be a six year time skip. There will be a few of these but only one more this long, well thats is in the general plan so far. Also I may want to put in a lemon or two but not tell later. If I get enough reviews saying I should I will try but I have never done this before so I may ask for some sample material form you all latter on when the story gets to that point.

Thank you all again for reading and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait I meant to have this done last week but studying for finals and some last minute papers got in the way. I would like to thank everyone that has read it and reviewed. Keep them coming! I have already made some changes in the story because of some of the reviews and I believe it makes the story considerably better. **

**If you didn't leave a review you don't need to read this section, unless you want.**

* * *

**Dregus: Yep you are exactly right and that will come up in later chapters.**

**Evil-pain, SilKillerDonut: Same here! And I hope I did better on the length of the chapter it is longer than the first two combined.**

**Shortfused24: Thank you for noticing I will change that form now on.**

**GodShadowEX: Thank you for such an interesting review. I had a laugh while reading it. I am afraid that he will not be getting it but Madara will have an influence on Naruto. I promise there is a reason. I plan on having Naruto learn all of that and more and I would be stupid not to make him a master. Hope this is ok and you don't hate me because of it. But you were one of the people who got me to change things around so thank you very much!**

**Evil-pain, Silvermane1, and a guest: thank you very much hope it continues to be a good story. **

**Now lets get back to the story!**

* * *

**Ch. 3 Naruto's Beginning**

'I can't believe it has been six years already' Kakashi thinks while watching Naruto practice his tijutsu on a wooden dummy. Kakashi continues to stare and thinks back upon all that has happened over the years. He and Anko have been married for three years now and have taken Naruto in as an adopted son. They currently reside next to a small village in Tea country. Right now Anko is out on a small mission and Kakashi is watching and training Naruto. The couple has taken to switching between training Naruto and doing missions so that the boy isn't put into danger. Whenever Anko trained Naruto they generally worked on messing with an opponents mind, traps, and first aid. When it was Kakashi's turn the scarecrow helped the young fox jinjuriki they worked on improving Naruto's tijutsu, working on chakra manipulation, and battle strategies. Kakashi is shaken from his recollections when he heard two large cracks. Kakashi looks more intently at the dummy Naruto was beating on and notices a few cracks on the surface. 'Wow, I am impressed that Naruto is able to deal that powerful of a blow at suck a young age,' after this thought he calls Naruto over to him. "Hey Naruto come here for a second will you?"

Naruto turns his attention away from his practice dummy and rushes over to his stepfather. "What's up Tou-san, are we going to be able to work on chakra stuff?"

"Be patient, but yes we will," Kakashi then smiles down at his son. "Once you master this technique you will be able to channel and manipulate chakra, which is very different than just calling on it I may add." Kakashi looks sternly at Naruto at this point, "Now you know that having the demon sealed within you will make it more difficult to manipulate and control you chakra. Because of this we will work on chakra control exclusively until I deem fit."

Naruto looks a little sad that he won't be doing cool jutsus any time soon but them perks up. "Say Tou-san, will this mean I will be able to run straight up trees and walk on water?"

Kakashi was surprised because he never explained to his son that those were chakra-controlling exercises. "Yes Naruto you will but not for some time you have to get past the basics first," he then proceeds to walk over to a near by tree and plucks off a leaf and walks back. "This will be your new training partner" the scarecrow proclaims holding the leaf out for Naruto to grab. Once said boy grabs the leaf Kakashi tells him to lie down on his back and place the leaf on his forehead. "Now here is the hard part. I want you to focus chakra into the leaf making it stick to your skin. When you think it is good and stuck tilt your chin and see if it falls off, if it does start again but if it stays on continue getting up slowly until you are standing perfectly straight. Got all that?"

"Yep, now watch me master this in ten minutes flat!" Naruto exclaims and starts focusing chakra into the leaf. Kakashi then walks away knowing that this exercise will take at least a day to master.

Kakashi enters their home and enters the pantry. He walks to the very back and turns to face were they keep lima beans. 'Thank God no one likes these nasty things otherwise my hiding place would be ruined.' Kakashi reaches out pulls the lima beans out and pushes a hidden button. A small unnoticeable trap door opens up and the scarecrow walks down the trap door closing behind him. Inside was a beautiful library filled with books. The weird thing was that all the books were the same color, orange. Kakashi then sits down an armchair and grabs the orange book next to him. He opens it up and almost immediately begins to giggle.

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto was trying his hardest to force his chakra into the leaf but for the strangest reason instead of sticking to his forehead the leaf would shoot off. There was no wind so this confused the young fox jinjuriki. After what felt like the hundredth time Naruto had a small melt down and started to yell the leaf. "What is your problem you stupid leaf why do you keep shooting off my head instead of sticking!" he then realized that he was yelling at a leaf and felt really stupid. 'Tou-san said this would be hard but I can't believe it is this hard there must be a trick to it' the blond thought. He then proceeded to do what he always did when in a predicament that required his full attention he meditated.

'Ok so I am putting as much chakra into the leaf as I can to super charge it so that it sticks to my skin. What am I doing wrong? Waite I'm treating this like a magnet aren't I. If I put to much pressure it will shoot off but if I put to little it wont be able to attract' Naruto finished his thought got the leaf and lied back down. 'Ok so now all I have to do it figure out how much chakra I will need to put into it.

Ten minutes past and Naruto is able to sit up. This drives the little blond even further.

'Now that I understand how much it takes to keep it on I just have to concentrate to keep it at that level and I will be golden' Naruto thought with a fox like grin on his face. He continues sitting up with the leaf on his head for another five minutes until he can stand up. Finally after five more minutes he is walking around with the leaf stuck to his forehead.

"Tou-san, I did it," the young boy shouts.

**-Back with Kakashi-**

Kakashi hears something that sounded like Naruto but brushed it of as him getting angry about the exercise. In this time he had finished the orange book next to him and is currently reading the next in the series. After ignoring Naruto's yell of frustration, at least that is what he thought it was, he brings his perverted novel back up to his face and proceeds to giggle like a school girl.

**-Back with Naruto-**

Naruto runs into the house in search of Kakashi. He looks in the kitchen, living room, office, and also the bedroom but couldn't find the man. "Where could that guy go," Naruto muttered under his breather growing anxious about showing his step-dad how he accomplished a task said father said would take a full day. He continues to search the house until he looks into the pantry and sees a sack of lima beans on the floor. "Why in hell would these even be in our house everyone hates them," Naruto asks to no one. He goes to put them back on the shelf when he notices that there is a button he has never seen before in his life. Out of sear curiosity he reaches his hand out and pushes it. When he does a trap floor appears.

'When did we ever have this,' the young blond wondered as he approached it. He looks down and sees that light is glowing down there. After seeing this his curiosity got the better of him and he sneaks down the stairs. Half way down the staircase he hears some giggling. 'Now that's a weird sound.' He proceeds to walk down, with more care this time, until he reaches the last step. Naruto looks around the corner and sees a huge room filled with book. "Wow, this is amazing, but why are all the books the same color?" the young fox asks as he stairs in wonder at the vast collection. Suddenly the giggling he heard early starts back up again and he notices an armchair facing away form him. Naruto creaks over to it wondering who would be under his house when he notices a tuff of white hair. "Tou-san you jerk," he muttered under his breath. Then suddenly he gets an evil grin on his face as the best prank in the world settles on his face. Unknown to both Kakashi and Anko Naruto has been working on a gift only certain ninja can perform without a transformation jutsu. Naruto has, for the past year and a half, perfected his ability to mimic both Kakashi and Anko's voices. Getting ready to try it out he takes in a deep breath and yells as loud as possible in Anko's voice, "What the hell is this!" Kakashi literally jumped out of his seat and crashed into the ceiling.

'Oh shit, oh shit, o shit I am soooooo dead,' were the only thoughts going through his head. Anko had threatened to cut his little friend off if she ever caught him with another of Jiraiya's masterpieces. He was sweating bullets until he hears a laughter that didn't sound at all like his wife but his adopted son. "Naruto!" shouted Kakashi after seeing the boy lying down on the floor laughing with tears coming out of his eyes.

The yell caught Naruto's attention and he looked up. Kakashi was clocked in a dark aura that had Naruto whimpering in the corner. "Naruto, do you have any idea what you have just done!" Kakashi said in a quiet voice that would make the dead cower in their graves.

"Tou-san what do you mean?" Naruto said almost wetting himself.

Kakashi realized what he was doing and cut of the killer intent (from now on KI) he was emanating. "I'm sorry Naruto. It's just that this is my biggest secret and if Anko finds out I'm dead" Kakashi said in a dejected sort of way.

"Don't worry Tou-san I won't tell Ka-san," Naruto reassured his adopted father. With that said Kakashi calmed down and took his son up stairs, closed up the secret library, and replaced the lima been bag. He guided the young boy back out side and told him to show how far he had gotten with the leaf exercise. Naruto then immediately placed the leaf on his head and it stuck. Kakashi had Naruto run laps and do pushups and other forms of physical exercise but the leaf never left the boy's forehead.

Kakashi was vey surprised and pleased, 'He mastered this in less than an hour, and he has the fox inside that messes this chakra control. My boy may be a genius like his father.' With that thought he remembered how amazing his sensei was, 'I promise, I will do my best to train him and make him powerful.'

Naruto noticed that Kakashi was zoning out and decided to play a trick on him. The young blond went up behind him and, with his best Anko impersonation, shouted, "Hey Kakashi-kun, so were where you and our son off to when I got home?" Kakashi jumped out a good twenty feet in surprise and slowly looked behind him fear in his eyes. What he saw really pissed him off. "Ok Mr. Prankster it looks like you have plenty of energy left lets get to your next lesson."

Naruto looked really excited about more training. But little did he know Kakashi planned on working the young boy down to the bone for that last prank. "Ok Naruto here," Kakashi said throwing Naruto a small twig. Naruto caught and weighted for instructions. "Now for this exercise you will hold your palm out flat and balance the stick vertically. It's not too different from leaf exercise," Kakashi instructed. Kakashi was sure that this would take Naruto some time but decided to stick around instead of wondering off. However Kakashi was surprised that Naruto stopped trying after ten minutes of work. He just sat down and appeared to meditate. 'Is he meditating? I don't think Anko nor I have showed him that. I wonder were he got the idea' Kakashi pondered.

Before the young fox was even instructed on what to do he came up with a game plan. First he would experiment and get a hold of what was going on. Then he would meditate on it and try to figure out the trick. Finally he would implement it and hopefully speed up the proses.

'Ok so the same concept applies here where I have to have a specific amount of chakra coursing through it at a time. But because it is not flat I have to shoot my chakra up the center like a pillar for stability. Alright I think I understand now.' Once he finished his thoughts, this taking about five minutes, he picked up the stick and tried out his method.

To both Kakashi and Naruto's surprise the young blond did it perfectly on the first attempted. "Did I do that correctly Tou-san?" Naruto said in disbelief.

"Good job Naruto I guess we can move on to the next step," Kakashi said still a little surprised. "The next step is to flip your hand over so it is facing down, but you have to keep the stick fixed to your hand."

"How am I supposed to do that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well mister smarty pants if you could master the first two so easily you should be able to figure this out."

"Fine, but if I get it within the hour we are having raman tonight for dinner."

"Sounds good, but if you don't I will be having pot stickers while you eat a plate of veggies."

Naruto crumbled up his face and thought, 'I hate vegetables but if I can get Roman out of it I will take that chance.' "You're on old man" Naruto yelled giving this dad a thumbs up.

**-Fifty minutes later-**

"Looks like your going to be eating nothing but veggies tonight gaki."

'Oh crap, I only have ten minutes until times up!' Naruto thought nervously. Naruto had just figured out the trick on how to keep it on but he had yet to master it. Naruto proceeded to focus with all his might on the task at hand.

Nine minutes then passes and there were still no results any of the hard work the young blond was putting in. "You have thirty seconds Naruto you lost." But once Kakashi said that Naruto flipped his hand over one last time and it worked.

"Yahoo!" Naruto yelled after completing the task. "In your face Tou-san, and you told me to just give up."

"Well I have to say I am impressed. You have mastered three different chakra exercises in one day. With the amount of chakra you have and how little work you have done before hand you have an amazing skill. You may even have gained your father's genius.

Naruto went wide-eyed because Kakashi rarely talked about his real dad. Anko would tell him stories whenever he asked but Kakashi always seemed to shut down. Anko told Naruto that his father was Kakashi's sensei and that Kakashi watched him sacrifice his life for the village. "He misses him greatly, just like he has been a father for you your father was a father for him" was the last thing the shadow snake told him.

"Well we still have a couple of hours before dinner lets start your next lesson, tree climbing."

After Kakashi gave Naruto a kunai and explained the concept the young blond went rushing over to the nearest tree and preseeded to run up it. The first attempt almost made Kakashi laugh because once the young boy's momentum stopped he fell and landed with a loud thump on his head. But after thirty minutes Naruto was able to run half way up the tree. Kakashi was impressed and decided that it was time to call in Jiraiya for some extra help.

**-Two weeks later-**

Anko had come back, the day after Naruto had worked on chakra control, with the payment of an S-ranked mission. Naruto had mastered the tree climbing exercise and is in the process of mastering the water walking technique. Kakashi was just preparing to head out on his own mission, this one an assassination mission on a bandit gang. This was an S-ranked mission because there were four ninja of unknown power leading this gang. Neither Kakashi nor Anko would tell Naruto what their mission was because they didn't want him to worry. But unknown to both Anko and Naruto they were going to be visited by the first Konoha ninja they had seen sense leaving the place.

Naruto was out at the edge of the lake near the house. He wore only a pair of shorts and was drenched because of the amount of times he has "taken a plunge". Because he was concentrating so hard on the task at hand he hadn't noticed that a man with a lot of white spiky hair was sitting on a stump behind him. The man seemed content with just watching the boy. In truth he was reminiscing on the past when he trained anther young blond. He was awoken from his trip along memory lain when he herd a shout.

"Damn it why can't I get this right!" Naruto yelled absolutely pissed of that he wasn't getting this exercise. He then turned around and saw the strange man behind him. "Um hi."

Naruto said a little wary of who this person was.

"Well hello there I take it your Naruto" responded the old man.

"How did you know?"

"You carry an uncanny resemblance to my old apprentice." Naruto just stared in response. "Also Kakashi asked me to come and help out with your training."

"Tou-san asked you to help me? And who was your apprentice?"

"Yep and it looks like you need it" responded the man avoiding the second question. That statement really pissed Naruto off.

"Well I don't need help from an old man like you who wears a head band that doesn't even make sense. Oil? Seriously? I may not know much about the world but I know there is not oil country. So who are you?" Naruto shouted. Now it was the old man's turn to get angry.

"You little brat do you not know who I am?"

"I have no idea" Naruto dead paned causing the man to fall on his face.

Getting back up he takes what looks like a tijutsu stance and for some reason the sound of drums start up. "I am the great toad sage. But that is merely a disguise. But I will tell you my true identity. I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East, and West, not even in the heavens. I am one of the Sannin, white-haired frog-tamer. Even a baby crying would stair in awe. I am the great Jiraiya!"

**-This was taken straight from the anime with slight changes-**

Naruto just stared at the man with a "what the fuck" expression on his face. "Never heard of you" Naruto responded making Jiraiya face plant again.

Jiraiya then turned to a tree not far away and yelled at it, "Care to explain why you never told my godson who I am."

"Well if you would drop by every once and a while I may have bothered but you haven't seen the kid since the day we escaped form the village" Kakashi countered.

"You know why I haven't come."

"That excuse would only be credible if you came at least once a year but you haven't seen the boy for six years ass hole."

"I'm sorry alright but I didn't come here to berated by a Cyclopes and be made fun of by a six year old" Jiraiya exclaimed. "I came here to put a couple of seals on him, see how he has progressed in the ninja arts, decide when I will train him, and leave."

"Wait your not staying for a while?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I.?"

"I just found out that I have a godfather. If that is not enough you also trained my father and I know so little about him."

Jiraiya turned to Kakashi and said, "So I'm not the only one who tries to keep those memories repressed."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"The death of your father was traumatic experience for the two of them Naruto" a new voice answered.

"Ka-san what do you mean?" Naruto asked Anko

"Do you not remember what I told you earlier?" Anko asked and only got a headshake in response. She sighed, "Your father was like a father to Kakashi. Imagine if he died how would you feel?"

"But he wont die, he's not old or anything."

"Nether was your father Naruto nor your mother. Your mother died giving you life and your father died protecting you and Konoha" Anko spat out the last word. Naruto froze because discussing Konoha was a tabu in the family and because he just realized how much pain his step-dad must have felt. He also realized why Kakashi never spoke of his father.

"Jiraiya has an equal if not harder burden. Minato was as close to a son that the old hermit ever had. He has been in more battles than I care to imagine, has killed men without blinking an eye. He is one of the toughest people in the world but when we told him what happened to your father Jiraiya cried."

Naruto turned to Jiraiya who was wearing a somber expression. "The truth is you look so much like Minato when he was a kid that it is hard to look at you and not remember him."

They continued to talk about the past until it got dark and Anko told them all to come to the house and have dinner. When they got back to the house the mood had lifted tremendously and they were all making jokes.

After dinner Naruto was tired and went to bed. The other three on the other hand continued to talk and reminisce about the past. They discussed Konoha and how it has gone to shit ever since Danzo took over, well that is what Jiraiya said. In actuality Jiraiya has been working against Danzo and making sure that the old war hawk had plenty of paperwork. When Jiraiya told this to they couple they all had a good laugh because they remembered how much Minato used to bitch and moan about doing it.

"So Jiraiya I take it you are going to observe Naruto tomorrow?" Anko asked.

"Ya but unfortunately I have to leave right after it. I had word about another hide out belonging to Orochimaru that I need to check out as soon as possible."

They continue to discus all that is going on in the ninja world until they all headed off to bed.

**-At Naruto's Testing-**

Naruto was sweating and tired because he had just finished an all out brawl with Jiraiya. Well a brawl isn't the best way to put it. It was more like Naruto attempting to land a blow on Jiraiya and the Sannin standing on one place blocking every single move the young boy tried to land.

"Well I am impressed Naruto you have grown well and have a great grasp on tijutsu for only being six" the toad hermit said. In reality he was surprised by the about of force the kid could put into his attacks. He seemed to be as powerful as someone twice his age.

"Thanks" Naruto said happy for the praise. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to do anything against such an experienced ninja and getting praised by one was no small feat Kakashi had told him.

"If you keep training at the level you have you will be a force to be reckoned with. Now we will go to chakra control." With that said Naruto performed the leaf, stick, tree climbing, and attempted the water walking exercises. The young blond had improved being able to stay on top of the water for five minutes before he lost concentration. "I see the problem you are not letting you're chakra flow. Water is a fluid so if you want to interact with it you must be fluid as well."

Naruto nodded and put the old toad sage's advice to work. To both of their surprise once Naruto put the new technique into action he stood on top of the water with out any problems. He just stood there no concentration or anything. "Well that was easy" the young boy said. He was pretty happy and wanted to test it out some more so he decided to take a few laps around and do some push ups.

Throughout this time Jiraiya was flipping shit. 'This cannot be possible, it just can't, no one has that kind of chakra control. Is it possible that he has a water affinity? But his mother was a wind and his father a lightning how could he have developed a water affinity.' These were only a few of the thousands of thoughts racing through the pervert's head. But he was sure that Naruto was ready for the two training seals. Only a few people can handle them and everyone who had these placed upon them became renowned ninja. "Naruto come here please."

"What's up old man?"

"Well I believe you are ready to obtain the two seals that made men like Kakashi, myself, and your father great."

"Are you serious there are seals to make you great?"

"Well not really but it will aid in your training and you will become more powerful because of it."

"Really well lay it on me."

"Ok but I have to let you understand what they are, how to remove them, and some of the side effects of it. First off I will be placing an advanced resistance that will slow your movements to one forth your base line speed. This will force you improve your strength, speed, and power in order to be proficient in your ninja abilities. This seal is called **Fuinjutsu: Kaze****teikou **(Seal technique wind resistance). As the name implies the air around you will cause major resistance, to the point were you can only travel at one forth your base speed. In order to release it simply say the name of the technique then release while holding the ram sign. But unlike normal seals this one will not fade away once release. It will stay on you and you can reactivate it by saying the name then activate while holding the ram seal. Now with the explanation out of the way were would you like the seal to be placed?"

"Well Tou-san's Anbu tattoo looks really cool and seals look a lot like tattoos right. So I guess on both of my shoulders."

"Ok then lets get this started" Jiraiya said forming hand seals to prepare for the seal. Once he finished the sealing sequence he had little green flams on the tips of his index and middle fingers. He then reached out and made two diagonal lines appear on the young boy's right shoulder.

Naruto was amazed by the skill level that the old hermit had. He had only herd of seals being able to be placed through paper and ink, or blood. His parents had told him that only true masters of the sealing art could perform seals with only hand signs and that those seals were extremely powerful.

"Ok now Naruto try to move."

He did and it took all his effort to move his arm up to shoulder level at his normal speed. "You were not kidding when you said this would slow me down but I couldn't imagine that it would slow me down this much!" Naruto was truly shocked by what the seal was doing to him but he also saw how fast he could become because of it. "Thank you Jiraiya-san. So what is this next seal?"

"Well this seal is called **Fuinjutsu: Supiritto Baindo **(Seal technique: Spirit Bind). This seal is very special were it restricts you chakra availability. It restricts it to the point that you can use it perfectly. Every time you use large amounts of chakra or use very technical forms of chakra your chakra capacity grows. So this seal only allows you to use what you can perfectly. The rest of your chakra will continue to grow but you will not have access to it unless you release the seal. If you train correctly you will be able to increase your chakra control faster than your chakra capacity allowing you access to more and more of your chakra until you have full control over all of it. The reason I have decided to put this one on you it that you have more chakra at this age than most elite jounin. For heavens sake you give Kakashi a run for his money in regards to chakra reserves. But there is also anther level to this seal that will awaken when you have control over a large portion of your chakra. This level will allow you to seal away as much chakra as you please and you can call upon it at a later time. This does not mean you can store chakra and have a large supply to take form but rather you will be putting blocks on your chakra. This will help mask how much chakra you have and allow you to surprise your enemies when you show just how much chakra you have."

"Wow that sounds really cool! Will it limit me as much as this other seal does?"

"It wont be as recognizable at first but yes. You have a surprisingly large amount of chakra control but you don't have enough to use most of your chakra. This means that you will grow tired quicker when training your chakra control and using jutsus."

"But if it will help me in the long run than it is worth it."

Jiraiya smiled and though, 'Just like Minato, you would be proud gaki.' Once he finished his thought he started forming seals. This time a purple flame appeared on his index, middle and ring fingers. He started to reach out to place them on Naruto's left shoulder and said, "Oh ya, I forgot to say this will hurt." Naruto didn't have time to respond when Jiraiya's seal came in contact with his skin. He didn't scream, even though he wanted to, but just let out a grunt of pain. "Wow, you are an impressive kid your father screamed like a girl when I put that seal on him," the toad sage said with a grin.

Naruto was about to grin back when a new pain greater than the first hit him and he couldn't help but yell out in pain. "Oh, did I forget to say that it takes a little bit for it to really kick in, but don't worry that was it." Naruto was pissed off at that comment and tried to hit the old fart but forgot about the first seal and could barley move.

"Now Naruto don't be like that. In your state a snail could move faster than you," chuckled Jiraiya.

"Oh well it looks like I have a lot of training to do before I can do anything. Thank you for all of this" Naruto said then moved to give the old man a hug but had difficulty taking a few steps. Jiraiya noticed what the brat wanted to do and walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Train hard gaki and I will come and give you some personal lessons." This brought a huge smile to Naruto's face. Jiraiya then picked the boy up put him on his shoulders and walked to the house.

Jiraiya left about an hour afterward with Kakashi. Jiraiya was headed off to do more reconnaissance on Orochimaru and Kakashi when to meet with his client about the S-ranked mission. Anko stayed with Naruto to help his get used to his two new seals. Naruto kept looking at the one on his left arm amazed because it had three different designs. First was a water droplet, the second was a bolt of lightning, and third was a swirling ball. Jiraiya was surprised that that had happened and explained that the boy had an affinity for all three. And because they were all the same shade they were all primary affinities. Everyone was shocked except for Naruto who hadn't really learned about it. The adults decided to wait and explain everything to him once he advanced in his abilities.

End

* * *

Well tell me how it went in a review. I am always open to criticism. I am coming to the point where Naruto will start elemental training so any cool water, wind, or lighting jutsus would help.

Next time Naruto will learn more jutsu and we will have a surprise visit form an old friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well looks like I am late posting again. Sorry everyone will try not to make it a habit. I have found it to be hard to sit down and write about training... Oh well than you for all the reviews and I hope you keep them ****coming!**

**Bailey: Yep pretty much on both accounts and a lot more stuff so you will just have to wait and see.**

**Hopelesshope: Ya I thought it would be fun I always thought that Kakashi would go well with Anko**

**Silvermane1: Thank you again glad to know you still like it!**

**Darious Frost: I know right! And thanks if you see any spelling mistakes please point them out so I know what I do wrong.**

**Dregus: You know that is not a bad idea. I didn't even think about that to be honest but I think I may put it in. If I do I promise to give you ****credit!**

**Deadsoulalchemist: Yep if you remember reading the explination he has a doujutsu or an eye kekkei genkai**

**Angel of Slovakia: Thank you very much! And I have one but think that he may be a little dyslexic too haha**

**Kyuubi bunshin15: I explain it better in this chapter, if I didn't just ask me again and I will try to make it clearer next chapter. **

**Now lets get back to the story!**

* * *

Ch. 4

A year has passed and Naruto has grown at a tremendous rate. He now has perfect chakra control equivalent to a mid level chuunin. He now has the speed of a high level genin and has mastered three separate forms of tijutsu. Naruto hasn't learned any ninjutsu during this time, mainly because they wanted to focus on all his other ninja skills first.

"Ok Naruto, Kakashi will be coming back form his mission today and I want you to set up as many traps as possible around the perimeter. Let's see if you have become a trap master," Anko said with a devious smile. This has been a game the family played that helped Naruto learn how to perfect trap set up and also helped keep the two adult ninja on their toes.

"Will do Ka-san!" Naruto said excitedly. He has become proficient in this skill. Both parents have concluded that he has surpassed them in this particular department. It was rare day that the one coming in didn't get hit by at least two of Naruto's devious traps.

'Well Kakashi it looks like it is time for Naruto to start on his ninjutsu training. I am looking forward to seeing how our son does in this exercise' Anko thought.

-Two hours later-

"Ka-san I'm done!" Naruto said wearing the same evil grin his step-mom wore before something evil was about to happen. Anko was proud of her son for this and beamed at him.

"Well that went faster than I thought so I guess we get to move onto the next step in your field training, cooking! Now go cook mama something real nice" Anko said giving her son a look that promised pain if he didn't do well."

Naruto nodded quickly and went to the kitchen. 'Wow Ka-san can be really scary, no wonder Kakashi doesn't want her to find his library' he thought. When he got to the kitchen he pulled out the ingredients to make Ramon until he herd his mother's voice flow through the air, "And don't even think about making Ramon or else you will be work on your poison tolerance sooner than planed." He quickly put it all back and got ingredients to make a beef stew.

-Back with Anko-

"I bet that little gaki is just now putting back everything to make Ramon" Anko snickered.

She then decided to work on her on new ninjutsu while Naruto was cooking. She headed over to a small arena like area they made about a hundred meters away from the lake, by them it really meant Naruto as "training". This had become the families training area. When Anko reached training field she decided to try out her idea for a new ninjutsu. She has a strong fire affinity and earth is her secondary and she wanted a good fire jutsu. She got the idea after seeing a nuk-ninja form Mist perform a water gauntlet jutsu that good reach out and extend his reach every time he lashed out. "Well I'm not about to start catching my self on fire that would be to dangerous. Well good thing I brought this," She said pulling out a coin. The thought process was that the heat would melt the coin if it affected it but would leave the coin hole and at the same temp if she performed this correctly. She set the coin on the ground and started channeling her fire chakra into the coin. Then fire involved the coin and it proceeded to melt. She cooled the melted metal with a simple water jutsu and used an earth jutsu to surround the melted metal and reshape it into a small ball. She continued this process for the next half hour. Naruto brought out some stew for her and she was glad she asked him to cook, he was excellent at the job, and he pretty much had a natural talent for it. He thanked her adopted son and after eating sent him to meditate on the lake for a half hour and she continued to work on her new jutsu idea. About fifteen minutes after Anko sent Naruto to meditate a large boom could be herd. She looked over at her son with a surprised look on her face and be beamed back and said, "Looks like he activated my jam cannon."

"A what?"  
"Jam cannon, I made some gunk out of several material I found out in the forest and placed it into a makeshift cannon that would fire if he activated a pressure plate I placed." He did not mention that he had actually placed several of these things throughout the area.

"That is an excellent idea, it would warn us if someone approaches was approaching and would mess with their psyche, I like it!" Anko exclaimed with a more evil look than usual, if that even seems possible.

"You're right! I never thought about that, I just thought it would be funny to see Tou-san covered in in gunk," Naruto said in an exited voice, not noticing his mother reaction do to a very large explosion not to fare away.

"How big are those cannons Naruto?"

"Well they have a good five foot blasting radius so they are a good size."

"You have a trap that is hard to detect that had a five foot blast radius that is amazing!"

"Really? Thanks!" Naruto beamed at his mother's praise.

"Ya, you will have to show me how to make one of those after Kakashi gets back."

"No problem Ka-san!" Just then another more intense explosion occurred and the as before spoken nuk-nin came flying over the clearing and landed in a heap next to his family.

"Ok, whose idea was it to rig the entire forest with all those stupid launchers!" Kakashi explained covered in dirt, mud, honey, and something that looked suspiciously like deer shit. With that being said both the others couldn't stop laughing there asses off. Anko was actually rolling on the ground at the sight of her husband, the famous copycat ninja, falling for traps set up by a seven year old. Naruto was just laughing seeing what sort of havoc he had done on his father. And the infamous Kakashi no Sharingan just sat there glaring at his two precious people.

"Well if you're going to act this way, Anko I'm not going to help you with that new fire jutsu, and Naruto I was planning on starting you on jutsu training but because of this I think you will just have to wait another couple of months. With that being said both of the pranksters stopped laughing immediately.

"But Kakashi-kun you promised," Anko chided hitting him with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope not going to work this time," Kakashi dead paned.

"Tou-san I have been training so hard and this wasn't my idea it was all Ka-san's" Naruto said trying to use the same trick that he usually used on his mother. But this time it backfired.

"Oh Naruto you don't intend to blain you mother with this now do you," Anko said in her sweetest voice that everyone in the Hatake family knew spelt utter destruction.

"Uuuuuhhhhh, o-o-o-f cou-rse not Ka-san!" Naruto stuttered than dove at Kakashi's feet. "Tou-sanitwasallmyfaltIamsoooosor rypleaseforgivemethishasnoth ingtodowithmybeautifulKa-san," Naruto spouted off at a hundred miles an hour. Kakashi just looked at his wife and sweat dropped.

"That's what I thought you said squirt," Anko whispered in her son's ear making him jump in the air about 10 ft.

While both parents had a laugh at their child's expense the young boy decided to bring the issue of working on jutsus back up. "So Tou-san will you start training me to use jutsu?"

"Well honey you might as well seeing that he did pass the test," Anko said flashing a smile to her husband.

"I guess you are right, but if you two ever do that to me again I will stop training you (Kakashi points at Naruto), and will cut you (turning his attention to Anko) off from your favorite snake" Kakashi threatened. Naruto then nodded fervently so that they could hurry up and work on jutsu while Anko sat there with a small blush and a look of disappointment.

Anko then leans and whispers into Kakashi's ear, "You know that would be just as much of a punishment for me as for you." The scarecrow then realizes the truth of her words and gave a sign acknowledging his defeat.

"Well Naruto lets get started on your training. Meet me at the training pit in five minute, I will be there after I get this gunk off of me," Kakashi said to Naruto.

-At the pit-

"Ok so Naruto, you have extremely good chakra control so learning the basics will be a walk in the park. I am very glad that Jiraiya put that seal on you. So we will be working on what the academies call the basic three: Henge, Kawarimi, and Bunshin. Sense your chakra seal allows you to only use mid level chuunin jutsu but you the seals allows you to endlessly refuel it with your reserves we will be able to go through this rather quickly."

"Sweet so do I get to learn other jutsus after this?"

"Yep but we will not start on a new jutsu unless you have fully mastered every level of the academy three."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well for example for the Henge you can just cast shadow over your self or you can make it an actual manifestation. More simply the shadow can't grab things also it isn't solid. Pretty much it is just for looks, but the manifestation will be able to and old on to things and have an actual feel to it. Also it can act like a type of shield taking a maximum of one hit. The Kawarimi is much simpler sense it is just a simple substitution but the higher level is the Shunshin and the highest being the Hiraishin, this one being out of our reach. And finally the Bunshin, the first stage is to cast an illusion that has no mass and is just as a distraction. Then there are the elemental Bunshin that hold the chakra nature of the user, such as my Raibunshin or the more common and simpler Mizu and tsuchi bunshin, and the most chakra retentive bunshin the Kagebunshin. You easily have the chakra capacity to perform it but not the control. But if you can master the first two than you should have the control to perform the Kagebunshin and your training will sky rocket."

"Why would learning the Kagebunshin help me in my training? It's not like it can make a copy of me that I absorb its memories once it disperses," Naruto said sarcastically.

"Actually that is exactly what it can do. Nether your mother or myself have the reserves you do and you are only seven. Yet because of your reserves you can create hundred of these clones. The drawbacks of this technique are if you summon to many and they all disperse at once. This would flood your brain with all there memories and you would be incapacitated."

"Wow that sounds awesome!"

"Ya it kinda is, isn't it?" And with that being said the two started on Naruto's basic training.

-Several months later-

"Ok Naruto now lets but what you have learned to the test," Kakashi said taking a tijutsu form. Naruto had mastered the full henge and had learned the shunshin as well as the bunshin. Kakashi had decided that he would see the progress his son has made in a head to head battle. Kakashi had decided that if Naruto proves his metal than the next step in his shinobi training would occur: elemental chakra. Kakashi was just thinking how much his son had grown when he noticed that his son hadn't moved. Then he noticed the grin. 'Oh shit' was all he had time to think before his instincts kicked in and he blocked a blow form Naruto. Naruto had made a clone and shunshined behind his father. 'How did I not sense the chakra spike form the shunshin?' Kakashi thought blocking a flurry of blows his son was releasing. Just then Kakashi heard a click and a small explosion of what could only be explained as gunk flew from three different directions at the copycat ninja. 'What the hell! When did he have time to set up traps!' That was all Kakashi could think before he had to shunshin across the pit. Unfortunately for Kakashi Naruto had booby-trapped the entire area in preparation for today.

"Hey Tou-san I wouldn't….. never mind" Naruto shouted seeing that his father had activated another trap. The young blond just sat there and laughed until Kakashi had enough of it and kawarimied with him. All of a sudden the tables were turned and Naruto was running away form his own traps and Kakashi was laughing his ass off.

"That's what you get you little brat."

"Oh ya!" and just then Naruto substituted with a small pile of rocks and performed a jutsu that his father had used on him during there training. "Hatake secret jutsu: Thousand years of death!" And with that Naruto shoved his fingers up Kakashi's ass while forcing some chakra into it for good measure. Kakashi flew into the air and landed with a thump right on another trap that just so happened to be a jam cannon. With a good sounding explosion and a rather dirty Kakashi, Naruto had proved his worth and was ready to learn elemental chakra control.

-After Kakashi recovered-

"Well you definitely showed that you are ready now it is time that I showed you how shinobi make themselves unique." Kakashi said and with that he stood back started a few seals and lightning began to gather around his right hand. All Naruto could do was stair in aw at the ability his father was showing. "Now this technique is call the Chidori. In order to do this one must be able to harness lightning chakra and force it into their hand to the point that it is visible. This is my first original jutsu and is only the first form of this technique. The second is called the Raikiri and it requires more chakra and more control. It got its name after I split a lightning bolt in half using this technique."

Now Naruto just sat there with a stupid look on his face in complete and total disbelief. 'No way, my Tou-san can cut a lightning bolt in half, he is the coolest!' the little blond thought. He then asked, "Will you teach it to me?"

"Well of course I will what kind of father would I be if I didn't hand down my techniques to my son? But you are not ready for it quite yet. First we have to get you in tuned with your elements." When he finished saying this he pulled out a peace of paper. "This is called chakra paper, when you push some of your chakra into it we can see what kind of affinities you have. The seal already shows that you have three at such a young age but this will help us see which one is the strongest." Kakashi then hands the paper over to his son wondering what element will come up first. But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see.

Naruto held the paper in between his thumb and index finger, but before he did he asked, "So what exactly is going to happen when I start pumping chakra into this thing?"

"Well we know that your natural affinities are water, lightning, and wind so if it crumples first than you posses a strong lightning affinity, if it splits down the middle than it is wind, and if it gets all soggy than water."

Naruto nodded in confirmation that he understood and started pumping his chakra into the piece of paper. Then the unthank able happened. Instead of one thing happening all three of the different signs happened at once. Naruto stared down at the now wet crumpled two pieces of paper and asked his father, "Is that supposed to happen?"

Now Kakashi just stared in utter confusion, he had only heard of two people having this ability and it wasn't the elemental combination that Naruto had. These people were the second and third Tsuchikage and the elements combined were earth, wind, and fire not lightning, wind, and water. 'Could it be that Naruto had developed a kekkei genkai! Could something have happened when the fox was sealed within Naruto that made this happen? Well I guess there is nothing I can do about it but train him the best I can. Unfortunately I only have earth, fire, and lightning affinities, but thankfully my strongest is lightning. I guess I will just start him on that, get him used to it then we can start moving around and try to find him a water and a wind teacher. This is going to be so difficult. Why couldn't he just have one main affinity like normal people? But this could actually make him more powerful.' These were just some of the thoughts flying threw his head while Naruto just stared at his father waiting for an answer.

"Um Tou-san are you ok?" Naruto asked nervously, afraid that he did something bad.  
"Sorry son I was just a little freaked out that is all." Seeing the look on his son's face after his response made him hurriedly say, "But don't worry this actually means you have a unique and rather powerful ability." After hearing this Naruto's eyes lit up. "The reason being that you are one of only two people in the history of the world two manipulate three separate elements in perfect balance. Naruto just looked dumfounded and simply stared at Kakashi. The scarecrow then gave an explanation of what he meant and a brief history about the others who had the same ability.

"Wow, so does that mean I can make some sort of super killer jutsu like those kages?" asked Naruto with wide eyes.

"I guess it is possible but remember that you have a different element set and so you wont be able to use the dust release," replied Kakashi. "But for now lets work on your lightning manipulation. That is my personal affinity and I know quite a bit about it." And with that being said they started to work on lightning manipulation.

-Three months later-

Naruto had his birthday and is now a proud eight year old who is able to use several D ranked lightning jutsus and three C ranked. He is also able to channel lightning chakra into his weapons and make a Raibunshin. Currently he is working on another C ranked jutsu that his father had shown him.

"Ok so the point of this is to force chakra into my finger tip. Then I have to extend the lightning out two feet and make it act like a whip," Naruto said, more so to himself than to anyone around him. 'This is pretty much like the Raikou (Lightning bolt) but it is used in a whip like motion and stays connected to me."

Naruto then felt the feeling of electricity go through his chakra coils in a familiar way and started forming the two-foot long line of electricity. Once he got to one-foot the line started to move and become unstable. Naruto focused on it more and managed to stabilize it. He decided that he should just try and start moving it while he had less to manipulate so he started to make it lean to the left. He managed to succeed up pushed it to far and electrocuted himself. He was now lying on the ground twitching. Kakashi was out on a mission and Anko was out running arenas so Naruto was stuck, electrocuted, and alone. So he just sat there waiting for the affects to wear off. But then he herd laughter. It was feminine but loud and evil sounding like Anko's more soft and giggly. He hadn't seen to many other people besides his parents, Jiraiya, and a nice old lady who sometimes came over with freshly baked cookies and fun stories.

He was curious who this laughter was coming from but still feeling the electricity coursing through his body he couldn't get up to investigate. Irritated that he couldn't move he just sat there and pouted. But then he could hear the sound of footsteps coming towards him and was thankful that someone was coming to help him out.

Once a shadow crossed his face he looked up to see a little girl who seamed around the same age as him. She giggled again seeing that he was just lying there. She then asked, "What are you doing laying down silly?"

That irritated our young blond and he retorted, "Well I was just shocked with a couple hundred bolts of electricity what else do you think I would be doing."

To that she just giggled then quick as could be brought a senbon to his throat. She than said in a much to serious of a ton to be coming out of a child's mouth, "So tell me where are your adopted parents Zabuza-sama wishes to meet with them.

* * *

**Sorry for having this being kinda short, I had a bit of writer's block and wanted to have this out before Christmas as a present, sorry if it sucks...**

**But any hoo thank you for reading it really means a lot and keep those reviews coming I learn form them and make the story better based on what I am told. **

**Also Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you all enjoy the break, if you have one if not sorry. **

**Thanks again and see you latter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well that was fast! I finished this chapter in two days and am working on the next one right now. I want to thank everyone who has been reading this and who have been leaving me reviews. Again I am sorry for not having perfect grammar but I hope I don't screw up to much. **

**Riffin121294: Thanks and I agree there are too few of them.**

**Rikudou Naruto, Anarion87 Darious Frost, and Sivermane1: Thank you very much I hope you continue enjoying these.**

**And finally GodShadowEX: Thank you for the criticism, seriously thank you, and I would like to ask you if you could possibly resend what you wrote, I only got some of it an can't figure out how to get the rest. So if you could send me a personal message or something I would very much appreciate it!**

**Now on to the story!**

* * *

Ch. 5: Welcome the Demon of the Mist

Naruto sat there with the senbon needle at his throat just staring at the girl who had just asked the location of his parents. His body couldn't move do to the lightning jutsu that had backfired on him just before his life had been threaten. 'Why was I not observing my surroundings?' the Naruto thought frustrated that he was put in this predicament. "I don't know where they went but they may be here any time and they are both very dangerous shinobi. I don't think you want to be hear when they arrive," he said trying to intimidate this mystery girl.

"Oh, I'm not worried at all. Zabuza-sama is watching in case that happens, he is quite aware of your parent's prowess. We actually have a request for them that we would like to have them agree to. But we are, how to put it, not very welcomed around others. So we needed to make sure they wouldn't kill us right when we arrived."

"I doubt that they would attack you on sight, well unless you are working for the Demon mist guy I over heard them talking about. Every nuk-nin is out for his head and wants him gone. Apparently he is a major threat to everyone not just his home."

"Well you understand why we had to prevent that from happening than."

Naruto then visibly paled in realization of what this girl was saying. "So you mean to tell me that the Demon of the Mist is hear and wants to talk to my parents" Naruto said, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, and we wish to ask for their aid. If they don't comply we will simply leave you alone." Naruto visibly relaxed until he heard the last part, "and dead."

Naruto started to feel his body recover form the effects of his misshaped jutsu. 'I am sooo glad that I the Kyubi gives me a heightened healing factor. "So you're saying that you want to ask for our aid, but if we refuse than you are going to kill us." She nodded. "So you are giving us an ultimatum." Again she nodded. "Ok well come closer and I will tell you my answer." She did so still under the assumption that he was incapacitated by that electrical shock, which would be a major mistake.

When she was about and inch away form his face he shoved the needle away form him, causing a small cut to appear on his throat. He then head butted her and she fell over backwards. Naruto then jumped up and try to gain the upper hand when she was on the ground. Unfortunately by that time the girl was already on her feet and a good five meters away from him. They both stared at each other until Naruto charged forward. He started channeling chakra into his limbs to increase his speed and power and drew his arm back for a punch. The girl crossed her arms and blocked his attack. 'She must have great chakra control to have blocked that attack,' thought Naruto dodging a leg sweep. He then rushed forward and dodged another kick aimed at his legs. He jumped, twisted, and lashed out for her head. She didn't attempt to block instead the ducked and brought a fist up in an upper cut. The hit connected and Naruto went flying. "Damn she packs a punch," he thought standing back up and brushing off the blood that was trickling down his chin. He didn't have much time to think because several needles came flying at him. He dove to the side barely missing the projectiles. He reached into his kunai pocket and realized how few he had on his person, "What the hell I only have five left. Why did I practice with these things earlier?" Naruto drew out one and griped it in his right hand while taking a defensive stance. The two deadly children stared at each other for a moment. A single dandelion seed came floating down to earth and once it touched the ground they two stated making hand seals. The young girl created some ice senbons and threw them at Naruto. He was still in the middle of his seals when the projectiles entered his arms, legs, and throat. Seeing this she relaxed and walked over to the boy, but before she could take three steps she felt a presence behind her. She whirled around and found Naruto standing there with a kunai at her throat. He smiled and brought his hand up; there was a single line of pure electricity standing on the tip of his index finder. He poked her on the temple and she collapsed and started to tremble because of the amount of electricity coursing threw her body. Naruto then walked over to her and was about to pick her up when he heard a deep voice whisper in his ear, "Nice job, but not good enough." Before the blond could react he fell unconscious.

-With Anko-

Anko was in the small town not to far away form there home. She had a few groceries and some toiletries in bags and was about to head into the library. Before she entered the building she sees her husband looking at a strange book. The book was all black leather with the simple kanji for element on the front. She walks over to him and raps her arms around his back and whispers, "What do you have there Kakashi-kun?"

Without turning his head he responds, "Well this is the strangest book I have ever seen. And what is even more surprising is that it is hear."

Anko cocked her head and asked, "What are you talking about."

"Sorry was lost in thought," Kakashi said turning around to look his wife in the eyes. "Well simply this is one of only three books of it's kind. One is in Kumo, the other in Konoha, and the final surprisingly is here."

"What makes this such a special book and why are you so surprised to find it hear. This town is full of weird stuff."

In a hushed ton he explained, "To put it simple this worth more than the entire library of Konoha, Kumo, and Kiri put together." This made Anko's eye widen to the point that Kakashi was afraid that her eyes would role out. "This book responds to chakra and shows all the major jutsus for the particular affinities the possessor has. To put it simply sense I have a lightning affinity it will be chock full of lighting jutsus, but because you are mostly a fire affinity it will show you a ton of fire jutsus. This book is the reason why Kumo and Konoha are so powerful. Now do you see why I am so surprised that the third and final copy is here of all places."

Anko was dumfounded at his explanation. She had no idea that there were books like this in existence. "If this is such a powerful book than how come nobody had found this book before hand?"

"Who knows, maybe some one stole it and hid it here, died and never could retrieve it. We are the only ninja within hundred of miles of this town," he explained. They walked to the counter and asked for the cost of the book.

When they asked they were flabbergasted by what he asked. "Well to tell you the truth that book was here when my grandfather was working this shop. No one could open it or read what was in it. To tell you the truth I forgot it was even in here," he chuckled. "Well how about this because you guys are always helping us out just take it." Both ninja just stared at the man and he simply smiled and went over to help another customer find a book.

Kakashi and Anko walked out of the store and back home in silence, still stunned that they now had a book of legends and they got it for free. They both silently swore to help out that man for the rest of his life and make sure that he lived a VERY comfortable lifestyle. Halfway home they started to talk about what has happened sense Kakashi had left. Kakashi had taken up a guarding mission and had had to fight off a group of bandits, nothing difficult for the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi. Anko had been helping Naruto train with creating hallucinogenic and learning how to cote weapons with other poisons so that they wouldn't smear or rub off in his kunai pouch. She had also been working on her flame shield while watching Naruto perfect his raibou (lighting rode) and his current raikei (Lightning whip). When they were got home they felt two strange chakra signatures and Naruto. Naruto's and one of the foreign signatures were faint but they were a bit worried about the other. It was extremely powerful and seemed to be agitated. Anko looked over at Kakashi, he responded in a hush voice, "I can smell Naruto, one smells of ice and the other of blood an mist. I hope the later isn't who I think it is but I have no idea who the other one is." Anko knew what Kakashi was talking about and was worried as well. They had been discussing Zabuza before Kakashi had left and were worried what he might try to do after his failed assassination of the Mizukage.

They then drew out their respected weapons preparing to attack and protect their son. Kakashi drew out his katana that he had obtained when Naruto was about three and Anko pulled out nine kakutes (rings that have spikes on them that generally have a poisonous coating, think bronze knuckles but individual for each finger and has several poison covered spikes on them) that she had found on a mission when Naruto was about six. The two looked at each other and nodded vanishing to the surrounding trees.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto was just coming to and the first thing he realized was that he was tied up. He opened his eyes and noticed that he was tied to a tree and that a tall man with bandages over his mouth and neck. He didn't wear a shirt and had blue gray pants with overall attachments. He had cargo writs warmers and beside him was a huge sword. Naruto realized that the sword was bigger than him and it was stuck into the ground. Zabuza was looking down at the girl from earlier, just simply watching over her like a concerned parent. He then noticed that Naruto was awake.

"Damn kid you recover fast, I hit you hard enough to nock you out for at least two days yet your awake in lest than two hours."

Naruto wasn't sure what to do so he decided to just talk with the man in hopes that he wouldn't get killed. "Ya my parents say that I have a very powerful healing factor, it came form my mother," he lied, if his parents taught him anything it was not to tell strangers about his "furry" problem.

"Really well that is interesting" the tall imposing figure said.

"How is…." Naruto trailed off realizing that he never found out the girl's name.

"Her name is Haku and mine is Zabuza."

Slightly surprised that the man was giving information out freely he responded in kind, "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hatake Naruto."

"Wow you got a lot of names now don't you kid," Zabuza said with a little chuckle.

Naruto's face darkened and said, "My mother was an Uzumaki and she died during child birth, my father was Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage who died expelling the Kyubi. Kakashi and Anko have raised me and deserted their village because I was to be executed."

Zabuza's face darkened when he heard this. He fully understood what the child must feel rejected and wanted dead by his home village, he did raise Haku. Just then Zabuza flashed and was gone, not an instant after he did several kunai were stuck in the ground where he once was.

"Naruto are you ok?" a voice that sounded a lot like Kakashi asked.

"Ya just tied up and I have a slight head ache but besides that I'm good."

"Thank Kami, but now I'm going to tear this bastard open for hurting my baby," Anko's voice stated.

After that was said there was just silence, Naruto sat tied to a tree looking at Haku and no sound came from any of the three adult shinobi. 'I hope this ends well, I want to meat my parents but not this soon,' Naruto thought.

Then he heard Zabuza's voice, dark and menacing, role over the small clearing, "Kakashi-san, Anko-san I wish to just talk with you. I promise not to hurt ether of you nor your son. Please this is may be very beneficial to all of us."

There was nothing but silence for a good five minutes. Then Kakashi's voice came out, "Ok but you have to through your sword over to the opposite side of the clearing from Naruto then we will meet at his tree." Kakashi didn't really think that it would happen, he believed that Zabuza would just refuse and start the fight. But he was very confused when he saw the giant sword go flying and sticking into a tree on the opposite side of Naruto. Zabuza then appeared next to his son and sat down on a not so distant stump, completely unarmed. Kakashi looked at Anko and they both cautiously walked into the clearing and started to head over to their fellow nuk-nin.

"So asshole what do you want," Anko stated flatly with a hint of anger. She was still rather pissed that her child, adopted or not, was hurt and she wanted blood in payment.

"I am going to be rather frank here," Zabuza said, "I wish to join you." Kakashi and Anko's jaws simply fell to the ground, their arms held loosely by their sides, and there eyes wide open in shock. This was not the request that they would have expected form this formidable ninja. "I know my track record, but I just want a safe place for my daughter and I don't want to have her placed in constant danger. You two have been living in relative peace and have been tracked down by Konoha several times but you always come out on top. I would not be asking if it weren't for her." He tilts his head towards a small girl around three lying down on the ground in front of Naruto.

Kakashi looked at him with cold eyes, 'This is not the Momochi Zabuza he had heard of. This man was supposed to be a ruthless killer with no regard to anyone but himself and would use anybody else to serve his purpose. Was that what he was trying to do now? Was he trying to gain their trust by telling them he wanted to protect this girl? This girl who was conveniently nocked out and could not speak for herself.'

Before he could ask any questions Naruto asked on of his own, "You have a daughter? Where is your wife? And how old is she?"

Zabuza's face became blank, as though remembering the past then he said, "She is a lot like you Naruto." Our blond just looked at him with a "what the hell are you talking about" face and Zabuza continued. "I have to give you some background information so that you understand what happened. Back in Kiri our Mizukage has started a blood purge." Naruto just looked confused but Kakashi and Anko had looks of shock on their faces. "He is trying to eradicate everyone who has a kekkei genkai. This has been going on for over a decade now and there is now an ingrained fear of people who posses a kekkei genkai. Haku's mother possessed one of our more powerful ones. She was part of the Yuki clan and there for had Hyoton (Ice Released). Haku's mother had hidden her power throughout this time and was happily married and had a child, Haku. They lived in relative peace and they were happy until Haku's Hyoton ability awakened. She ran up to her mother and told her she had a neat trick. Haku then made water float out of a small pond they had and it froze into a sphere of ice. Her mother was terrified and told her never to do this again. Unfortunately her father had witnessed what happened, he ran into the village and gathered all the other men. They tied both of them up and Haku's father ran through her mother with a sword. In grief Haku used her new power to kill everyone inside. I came upon the sight when I heard a scream then a large explosion. I went over to see what was going on. To my surprise there was, what seemed to be, a fortress made out of ice spikes and a small girl crying with blood everywhere. I went over to her, she was just three at the time, and tried to comfort her. I thought that she would be a perfect weapon against the Mizukage the next time I was prepared to attack again. I took her, raised her, and trained her to kill. But she grew on me and I have grown to see her as my daughter. She still calls me Zabuza-sama but I hope one day she can call me Tou-san." Zabuza finished with a look of happiness when he said that last word. Kakashi and Anko looked sad at the story but also surprised that the infamous Devil of the Mist had a soft side. The man who slaughtered his entire genin class sat there, in front of them, with a glassy stair thinking about a time when his daughter would call him father. Things just keep getting weirder.

"I am sorry to hear that," Kakashi said in a somber ton, knowing full well what it was like to raise a child not your own and seeing the hardships that they had endured. "But I have to ask, do you intend on recruiting us in your ambition to take out the Mizukage?" Kakashi asked in a very stern voice.

Zabuza looked at him with, what seemed to be permanently on his face, a scowl and said, "I would like you to but I will not force you. My primary mission right now is to keep my daughter safe. I had heard that you are the kindest nuk-nins and actually the only one that is a family that has survived. So I wished to come and ask to join you and hopefully help you out. I could take up missions and train you son in kenjutsu. And if he forms a secondary element that is water I could help him with that as well."

Kakashi looked at Anko and they both agreed to do one thing first. Kakashi answered, "Ok but we have one condition," while saying this he pulls out a large scroll and opens it up. Inside are at least twenty hand prints made out in blood in the center of a seal.

To Zabuza this looked like a summoning contract and he asked, "Are you trying to force me into a contract?"

Kakashi responded, "No, this is a special blood seal, once you make this you can not harm any of my family. Jiraiya of the Sannin made this and it is the reason that we are alive today."

Zabuza looked stunned, he had never heard of such a seal. "If I agree to this would you include me and Haku into the seal?"

Kakashi gave it some thought and whispered something to Anko. He nodded and said, "If you prove that you are worth it, then yes we will include you in the seal." To Kakashi's surprised Zabuza actually smiled, not an evil "I am going to kill you" smile but a genuine smile. Well at least it looked like it because, like Kakashi Zabuza had his lower face covered.

Kakashi looked at Anko and they smiled a little too, they just hoped that this would become a blessing and not a curse. With a nod to Zabuza he walked over to Naruto and cut him loose, Zabuza went and picked up Haku. Anko started to lead the two men and two children to the house when Kakashi turned to Zabuza and said, "Oh ya you know how you said you would train Naruto if he had a water affinity?" Zabuza looked at Kakashi with a questioning look and nodded his head. "Well it just so turns out that he has one."

Zabuza looked surprised, "So your telling me he can use lightning jutsu that well at such a young age but had an affinity in water?" Zabuza was stuned and amazed, 'This kid must be something else.'

"Well yes but he also has a lighting affinity."

"What! You're saying he has two affinities at his age! Does he have a kekkei genkai?"

"I am not sure but no he doesn't have two affinities he has three: water, wind, and lighting."

* * *

**Well tell me how I did. Also would you like me to make shorter chapters like this or would you all prefer me to take longer and write longer chapters? Hope this was interesting and trust me Zabuza will not be this soft in the rest of the story, he will definitely be a complete ass hole. Well until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well got chapter 6 done. Now that I have been home I have been able to write more and get these things done quicker. All of your reviews also help me. The more reviews I get the more I want to write the more I write the faster these come out the more reviews I get. it's a never ending cycle! Well Hey thank you for all the reviews and keep them coming. I hope you like this chapter too.**

**Hopelesslyhope: Trust me you haven't seen anything yet! Well at least with what I have planned out**

**Dbtiger63: Well none will for a few more years but I intend to make a larger group**

**Riffin121294: Yep and his first thing will be in this chapter.**

**GodShadowEZ: I am looking forward to it and can't wait to read!  
**

**Dregus: Yep but he will still be a ruthless killer**

**Darious Frost: Well it wont be for 30 minutes but he does:)**

**Anarion87, Silvermane1, & Rikudou Naruto: Glad to hear you all are enjoying it hope you all like this chapter!**

**Well now lets get on with the story**

* * *

Ch. 6: Meeting a Furball

Zabuza stared at Kakashi in complete shock. He was amazed and though he was lucky to find a person with two elemental affinities such as Haku but meeting someone with three was unheard of. His dumbfounded look just made the Hatake family chuckle. When they got back to the house it was around dinnertime so Zabuza went and laid Haku down on a couch, then sat at the dinner table. He was surprised when Naruto walked into the kitchen and the two adults came in sat down. After asking about it Kakashi explained that they each took terns cooking dinner and now that Haku and Zabuza were staying with them they would have to help cook as well. They started talking about their pasts and future plans, Zabuza said he still wanted to kill the Mizukage but was planning on doing it when he had the funds for a large military and hopefully obtained the aid of several experienced shinobi. Naruto finished dinner and brought it out. The smell of food woke Haku and she came and after jumping up and nearly killing everyone and being soothed down by Zabuza joined them for dinner. The group started to laugh, albeit they were a bit shaken up, and Haku blushed and apologized repeatedly. Anko told them that they had only one extra room so someone would have to sleep on the couch until they expanded the house. The two new comers started to say that they would be fine and would just camp outside because they didn't want to be an inconvenience but got shouted down. Kakashi told them that all three of them could create shadow clones and that they could build another story to the house in less than a day, but that they would have to help. Zabuza and Haku agreed and to everyone's surprise Haku said she would take the couch. Zabuza tried to give her the bed but Haku gave him a look and Zabuza visibly paled. The Hatake family all thought one think 'whipped.' Naruto told Haku to take his bed and that he would sleep on the couch. The two argued but Naruto's stubbornness out weighed Haku's and she finally caved. They all went to bed, but not before Zabuza said that he would be helping with Naruto's training. And with that the house went to sleep, Haku and Zabuza sleeping soundly for the first time in years.

-The next day-

Haku woke up at dawn thinking she was the first one up; she always was an early riser. She had a miniature heart attack when she woke up forgetting where she was but quickly calmed down when the memories came back to her. Haku crept downstairs as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake anyone. She looked over to the couch where the young boy, who had given her his bed, had slept but he was nowhere to be seen. She walked outside and was surprised to see that him outside. But he wasn't alone, there where two copies of him and they were fighting. Two of the Narutos were trying to land blows on the third, but were failing. The third was duking and weaving threw them blocking when necessary. It was interesting watching his movements. His defensive movements were very fluid, dodging more than blocking but never straying to far away. His offensive maneuvers were oriented around heavy powerful blows that could be retracted quickly. They flowed but looked as though they were a combination of two separate techniques.

While she watched, Naruto was busy fighting with his two shadow clones. He had been doing this form of training ever sense he learned the Kagebunshin. At first he would only spar with one clone so that he could work on his tijutsu but when he became apt enough to dispel within two minutes of there spar he promptly made a second. Because of this his tijutsu could easily fight of any genin and could hold his own against even mid level chuunin. Naruto then sensed Haku's presence and decided to end his spar quickly. So he brought up his lighting chakra and formed what looked like senbon needles on all ten of his fingers. He then jumped in the air and to Haku's surprise launched then towards the clones and they puffed away in a cloud of smoke. Haku lost sight of Naruto and looked wildly around for him until she felt a surge of chakra behind her. She whipped around only to see Naruto leaning against the wall of the house looking at Haku.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I'm always up at this time. It is the best time to get in my warm up," the blonde responded. Then asked, "What are you doing up? I would have thought after getting electrocuted you would have wanted to rest more."

Haku blushed remembering how easily he defeated her. She looked away so that he would see her blushing and said, "I have always woken up early, it comes with being on the run and hunted every day." Naruto then looked down in embarrassment and promptly apologized for his statement. Haku simply smiled and waved it off.

"Well sense you are up so early would you like to have a quick spar? A real person is a lot harder to fight than a simple clone." Haku looked surprised for a second then consented and Naruto lead her out to the pit. They both agreed that they would start off with a tijutsu only battle then later start to incorporate weapons then finally jutsu.

They both took up there stances waiting for the other to make a move. Then Naruto charged forward and started to through some chakra induced punches. Haku dodged and thanked Kami that she didn't attempt to block it because there were cracks and a slight depression where she had just been. She then made her move rushing forward then to the side aiming a kick at Naruto's exposed side. He moved quickly dodging the attack and lashing out with a kick of his own that was aimed for her feet. She jumped up and did a flip then brought her heel down aiming for to his back. He barely dodged in time by diving to the side. Haku landed gracefully creating a larger indention and more cracks than Naruto's punch. He sweat dropped and made a mental note not to piss her off. They took there stances again and nodded to each other. Naruto's hand went shooting into his kunai pouch while Haku already had a cluster of senbon in her hands. She threw them at Naruto with pinpoint accuracy forcing the boy to jump up to avoid the attack. While in the air he threw one kunai and formed some hand signs shouting Tajuu Kagekunai no Jutsu! With a cloud of smoke a hundred kunai came flying at the unsuspecting girl. She froze and Naruto yelled at her to get move but then a large cluster of kunai stuck into her. Naruto yelled and started running towards her but before he got three feet he felt something sharp at the base of his scull.

He froze then heard a whisper from behind him. "That wasn't very nice you cheated." Recognizing Haku's voice he jumped forward and turned mid leap. He was so happy to see that Haku was fine but then wondered what he hit. He turned to see a block of ice with a dozen kunai in lodged inside. He then sweat dropped and promptly fell on his hands and knees begging for forgiveness. Haku picked Naruto up telling him not to worry about it. They both smiled and decided that they had done enough sparing for a while. They went inside and Naruto told Haku that he would cook everyone up some breakfast. She nodded and went to Naruto's room to clean up.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi had been up at the crack of dawn and was watching Naruto spar with his clones. 'He is getting quite good fusing Anko and my tijutsu forms. I am impressed.' He sat on the roof enjoying the early morning and looked down when he smelled the distinct smell of ozone that came form using lightning jutsu. He watched as Naruto formed the Raiame no Jutsu (Lightning rain). The clones disappeared in a puff of smoke and he watched as his son disappeared in a shunshin. Curious to where he went he dropped down form the roof and heard Naruto and Haku talking. He then followed the two to the pit and sat in a tree to watch them. He then felt a chakra pulse next to him and looked to his right. There Zabuza sat looking at the two kids.

"Morning," Zabuza said in a gruff voice still sounding sleepy. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement. They both sat there watching the two kids fight and commenting on how they performed. Zabuza was impressed with the amount of force that the kid could put behind his hits and Kakashi was impressed with the quickness Haku had. When Naruto performed the Kagekunai no Jutsu Kakashi almost shunshined in to help Haku seeing her freeze but Zabuza stuck his arm out to stop him. Kakashi then saw that the Haku that got struck by the kunai was actually just ice that took the form of Haku. He then gave Zabuza an appraised look for teaching his daughter such an impressive move at such a young age. They both laughed at how Naruto reacted once he saw that Haku was all right and watched them as they went inside.

"Well our kids had a little scrimmage would you like to have a little fun. I believe Naruto is cooking everyone some breakfast now," Kakashi said.

"Sounds like fun I haven't had sparing match with someone in ages." They both shunshined into the pit and took stances opposing each other. They stared into each other's eyes and waited for something to happen. A breeze came bringing a small leaf along with it. Once it landed both ninja pulled out their weapons and charged. They performed a furry of blows that could barely be seen. They kept up there deadly dance for a couple of seconds longer until they jumped back. They looked at each other and lunged back at each other. This time Zabuza used his water affinity to increase his dexterity while Kakashi used his lighting affinity to increase his speed. Now not only were their strikes a blur but also their bodies. You could only see flashes were their swords struck and a faint outline of them while in movement. It was an impressive sight to see two elite jounin ninja spar. Then brock apart slightly out of breath up with smiles on bother their faces. They walked up to each other and shook hands and walked towards the front door ready for some breakfast.

-Anko-

During this time Anko was fast asleep and didn't show any signs of waking up. She then heard the door open and Kakashi walked in covered in dust and a little ruffled up.

"Well hello there sexy," Anko said with a wicked grin on her face, "looks like someone was getting acquainted with our new friends."

Kakashi walked over to his wife and took off his face mast. He only did this in their room and Anko knew why, he was drop dead gorgeous. Kakashi leaned in and gave Anko a kiss and a wink with his uncovered eye. She grinded and pulled him back into bed.

-Three days later-

They expanded the house thanks to some shadow clones from Naruto, water and lighting jutsu form Kakashi and Zabuza and some refreshments form the girl. After Kakashi and Anko's pre-breakfast "warm up" Anko had convinced Kakashi to have the men do the work while the girls served refreshments and had a time to relax. She said that Haku was still recovering from the fight yesterday with Naruto (a complete lie) and that she was still recovering from earlier (another complete lie). That caused Kakashi's pride to increase and quickly agreed to it. Thus Anko and Haku got to sit back and enjoy while all the boys did the work. Said work was excellently done. They expanded the kitchen and dinning room, as well as the family and living rooms. They built another two bedrooms, one next to Kakashi and Anko and the other next to Naruto's. They also built a library as a third floor so that their living room wasn't so crowded with book/scroll shelves.

Kakashi and Anko showed the other three the book they pick up in town and Zabuza stared for a good thirty minutes at what he saw. The two children thought it was really cool and wanted to look at it themselves. Unfortunately for them the adults wanted to use it first and made the kids wait. Kakashi got the first turn and left to go work on expanding his lightning jutsu arsenal and understanding. Anko talked to Zabuza about Haku's training and found that he hadn't trained her in the concoction of poisons. She jumped at the opportunity to train the girl and took off running dragging little Haku with her; that left only Zabuza and Naruto.

"Well brat I wasn't expecting to train you this soon but I have the best idea for what to work on."

Naruto looked at him with bright eyes and excitedly exclaimed, "What are you going to teach me? Cool water techniques, a new tijutsu form, or maybe even some kenjustu!"

Zabuza chuckled at the boys excitement then started to laugh evilly witch sent shivers up Naruto's spine. "No boy, I notice that you have a ridiculously fast recovery rate and I have decided to test it out. But first I want to tell you that Kakashi has already told me that you have the Kyubi sealed within you and that I have told Haku. Nether one of us cares about this and instead recognizes that you actually have great power. We trust you boy, but if you betray that trust it will be your damn fault not the stupid fox."

Naruto flinched when he heard that Zabuza and Haku new about the fox but then a smile nearly split his face in half when he heard the end of what Zabuza said. He hugged the tall man and started thanking him over and over again.

Zabuza chuckled and patted the boy on the head then with a sadistic grin on his face said, "Don't thank me yet boy. Your parents haven't really taught you much in the way of pain. Sure Anko has taught you a little about interrogation but not how to deal with pain. This is something you are going to have to learn so might as well start now." Zabuza drew out his blade when he said that making Naruto sweat drop. "Now what I am going to do it inflict damage to your body and see how quickly it takes for your body to recover. First we will start with scratches, then cuts, followed by gashes. These will hurt but it will help you in the long run. We will then give you a break and test out bruising, then sprains, followed by broken bones." Naruto gulped but understood that this would help and be a good idea and they began.

Naruto found that even though the injures hurt they healed very quickly and that the pain was only temporary and for a short time. Zabuza was very impressed by the speed at witch the wounds healed. A scratch would heal almost as soon as it was make. A cut would heal with in a few seconds and a large gash took just a little longer. He found that Naruto couldn't bruise or sprain anything. He also found that it took only thirty seconds for a cracked bone to fix itself and that a shattered bone only took a couple of minutes. He was also very surprised by the amount of pain tolerance an eight-year-old boy could take. Most of the time a broken bone would make them cry but all it did was make Naruto grimes. With all of this Zabuza decided to really test the extent of Naruto's healing ability and ran him through with this blade. Naruto was surprised by this and the pain made him pass out. Zabuza flipped out and started swearing. He didn't think that would happen and he rushed Naruto to the house.

-Inside Naruto's mind-

Naruto awoke not to the field Zabuza and himself were working on his healing factor but instead he was inside of what looked like a dungeon (he wasn't treated poorly their for his mindset is more like a castle). He looks around and is confused to see a bunch or prison cells. He then hears something strange, it sounded like two grown men arguing. He walked towards the end of the hallway and surprised to see an extremely large room. The ceiling must have bee a hundred feet tall, the weird thing was that there were only two cells and a small leather armchair. The two cells faced each other and were to the right and left of the chair. Now if Naruto thought that was weird he what he saw next struck him speechless.

"You fucking furball, you brought that brat in hear!" said a tall muscular man with raven black hair and obsidian eyes.

"Shut the fuck up. It was bound to happen anyway and the only reason we are in here to begin with is because you are such at fucking dumb ass," said a very tall man with blood red hair. He looked very regal at first until he made a stupid face and raised his hands saying, "I'm Uchiha Madara. I'm so big and important. I should go destroy Konoha because I'm a little bitch who holds a grudge for a hundred year."

This pissed off the now named Madara. "Well if you weren't a useless furball and could actually put up a fight against a village and a Kage we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Oh ya this coming from a man in his prime do to his Sharingan. Who lost to an old fart. I'm soooo sorry if I don't respect anything you have to say all mighty shit face."

"Don't you dare mock an Uchiha!"

"Make me bitch! Oh ya I forgot you cant cause your Sharingan doesn't work in here."

"Why I ought a…."

"Ought a what cut your wrists again like every other emo Uchiha. You are all the same. 'I'm so powerful, I'm a prideful son of a bitch who only relies on my eyes cause I'm useless without them."

The two men would have continued if Naruto hadn't walked in and asked them what was going on. Both Madara and the red headed man just stared at the boy. What felt like ten minutes passed without anyone saying a word tell Naruto finally spoke up, "Umm hi, I'm Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hatake Naruto."

Both of the older men started laughing and Naruto just stood there confused. The red headed one controlled his laughter first and said, "Sorry about that. We know who you are and all about you. We have been watching you for your entire life." Naruto just looked at them with an expression that read, "What the hell are you talking about?" The red headed man chuckled and continues, "My name is Kitsune Kurama and the dip shit across form me is Uchiha Madara. I am the nine tailed fox that was sealed within you eight years ago and he is the dumb ass that forced me into a genjutsu that made me attack Konoha."

* * *

**Good/Bad/What the hell are you doing? Please tell me how the story is coming along. Also sense no one said anything about the length of the chapters I am going to keep them about this length maybe longer if it is needed. Well thanks again for reading and see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well thank you all for reading! I am very happy with how everyone is liking the story so far and I hope you all will like this one as well. Well I will go ahead and warn you that this chapter is mostly training with a little additional information about what is going on and what will be going on throughout the story. It may seam a little fillers and if it does I am sorry. A lot of this is training but I hope I put in enough comic relief so that it isn't to much of a bore:) Also I think I will keep the chapters at about this length. The reason being that it allows for a short read that anyone could do during a short break or all of a sudden have to do something. So thank you everyone for your feed back! **

**Hopelesslyhope: Thank you very much! **

**Anarion87, Strife666, Silvermane1, Rikudou Naruto: Thank you and I hope you keep enjoying the story.**

**Hoytti: Sorry to hear you didn't like how I ended it I though it would be a little fun to give you a taste of Kurama and Madara's relationship.**

**Riffin121294: They have not developed yet but will in the future. I think I will have Madara explain what is going on. Also the eyes take after the Sharingan but are also very different. I have all the abilities and information about them already written down.**

**GodShadowEX: Glad to hear you enjoyed the chapter! I can assure you that the pace will pick up shortly but I do like to focus in on the training and elaborate what is going on, sorry if it gets a little boring I fully understand. With regarding the eyes I have it all planed out as I told Riffin and you will just have to see what I have done with it. I think my idea is good but you never know. Plus the eyes will take after the Sharingan that is a major influence that Madara had on Naruto. More information will come up next chapter... I hope.**

**Darious Frost: Glad to hear that! I promise that there will be more to come!**

**SilverKit: Thank you and sorry if they are short hope my reasoning is ok.**

**Dregus: Yep, how do you think it went? There will still be more confrontation.**

**Kelevra123: Thank you I didn't realize that I was spelling that wrong this whole time. I will make sure that it is correct from now on!**

* * *

Ch. 7: New Training Begins

Naruto was currently on his ass staring at a tall man with blood red hair who proclaimed to be the Kyubi Kurama. He had a mixture of feelings going on: anger, bemusement, curiosity, and confusion. Anger because the beings before him are the reason for the death of his father and the exiled life of his family. Bemusement because these said being, known to be some of the most powerful in existence, are bickering with each other like kid, well with more "colorful" language. Curiosity because these beings are so old that they must know tons of information that could help him. And confusion because of all these feelings and the fact that he is hear.

Naruto was suddenly broken out of his thoughts when he heard the man known as Madara shout out to Kurama, "Nice going shit brain now you have just gone and frozen him up."

Kurama turned to Madara pissed off and retorted, "Oh ya pink eye how would you have done it differently?"

"For the last time my eyes aren't fucking pink they're red! And I would have…."

Kurama cut him off mockingly saying, "Pink eye, pink eye, oh powerful Madara king of the pink eyes."

Madara got really pissed of and their argument continued until Naruto chuckled and the two looked at him. Madara addressed him this time dead panning, "What's so funny kid."

Naruto had to force himself to stop chuckling and said, "Well if what you two say is correct and you are both who you say you are. You are two of the most powerful beings alive and yet you are bickering like a couple of kids." Naruto couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing again.

Kurama and Madara just looked at each other and sweat dropped realizing what their behavior must look like. They looked back at Naruto and it was Kurama's turn to talk, "So you are mocking us."

Naruto looked at him and dead paned, "No I'm just being blunt. Plus you said so yourself that you can't do anything about it so I'm not worried."

The other two sweat dropped. "How do you know we can't just kill you on the spot?" Madara asked with a menacing ton and dead black eyes.

"Easy, there are two reasons really. The first would be that Kurama-san said that you couldn't use your Sharingan so I can conclude that you can do anything within hear." To this Madara scowled at Kurama and he looked down in shame. "Second would be that if you knew who I was and you have been sealed within me for the past eight years you would have ether killed me at once. Or you would have killed me as soon as I walked in hear." To this both men looked impressed by the boy's logic. "Now I have a question for you." Both men looked at each other nodded and looked at Naruto waiting for his question. "Well just were are we?"

The Kyubi was the first to respond, "Well to put it simply we are within your mind. The castle represents your mindscape, witch by the way I am very impressed with because most Jinjuriki's mindscape tend to be a sewer or decayed building. This is generally do to neglect and hate shown to them because of what is sealed with in them. But you have been nurtured and cared for by your parents and not looked down upon by the villagers who you are visited by. In fact they seem to adore you." At this Madara started to chuckle and Kurama gave him a glare, but it did nothing to the most powerful Uchiha.

"Ok so this all is just what my mind is picturing."

"That's just what the fuzbucket said."

Naruto ignored him and asked the Kyubi, "Ok so if this is just a shape that my mind has given this plane." The Kyubi nodded and Naruto continued, "Ok and that peace of paper on the cells is what is keeping you in that cage," the Kyubi nodded again. "So if I wanted to I could change this place."

"Ya and what about it," responded Madara.

"Well it means that I could make it so that you aren't trapped inside of a cell."

This made both men's jaws drop to the floor. Kurama stuttered out, "Yyy-oo-ou would do-o-o-o that for u-u-u-s? Bu-u-u-t w-w-we caused your family so much pain." He looked down visibly showing his regret for his past actions.

Naruto just smiled at him, "No you didn't do anything you were under a genjutsu and this wont come without a price. But Madara-san you will have to redeem yourself before I even think of letting you free." He turned to the Uchiha and glared and Madara just glared back.

"So what is this price I am willing to give you pretty much anything."

"Well umm could you teach me?" Madara and the Kyubi just looked shocked, that was the last thing they were expecting. "So Kurama-sensei do we have a deal?" The demon then stuck his hand out of his cage and the two shook hands. Once there hands connected the landscape shifted and they were now in what looked like a Japanese mansion. There was a one-room house with large windows and comfortable living arrangements but were small. There were no doors and through the window you could see Madara looking out at the surroundings stunned. Kurama and Naruto were sitting on the patio of a very large mansion overlooking a flat field with a lake. Trees surrounded the field witch seemed large enough for a village to fit in comfortably and still have plenty of room to expand. The mansion had a beautiful rock garden with a pathway threw it that lead into a garden of flowers and other flora. Naruto, Kurama, and Madara stared in amazement of the new plane. Kurama was wearing a blood red shirt, black pants, a black cape, and a silver pendent with a large ruby inside. Within the ruby the kanji for seal could be seen inside of the gem (think along the lines of laser engrave images inside of glass).

"Thank you Naruto I promise to train you and as an additional help I will give you a some information that may prove to be helpful in the future. First how we will train is when you fall asleep you will come hear and train within you mind, learning the concepts and fell of jutsu or physical techniques. Then you will be able to apply them in the real world much easier. Second I will be teaching you several different things such as kenjutsu, taijutsu, and my own forms of jutsu. But most importantly I will be training you in your father's art to make you a seal master. Third I will be teaching you how to use the power of the Jinjuriki, but in a way that will not corrupt and destroy your body. And forth and finally, for a little fun, you already know that you have a kekkei genkai but did you know that you have a doujutsu?"

Naruto simply stared at Kurama and was amazed. He would become a seal master, learn jutsu form the most powerful demon himself, and he has a doujutsu as well! This was going to be awesome! "Thank you so much sensei, I promise to work as hard as I can!"

Kurama just smiled at the boy tell he felt a slight disturbance going on outside, "Well boy it looks like it is time for you to wake up." And with that Naruto disappeared from his mind leaving a free Kyubi and a trapped Madara alone. Kurama walked over to the small one roomed house and looked inside at Madara. He smirked and shouted threw the glass, "This is what you get for being such a self righteous ass pink eye!"

-With Naruto-

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see that he was lying down on a couch. He then heard Zabuza's voice, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! What am I going to do? I just put the gaki into a coma, what are Kakashi and Anko going to think? Fuck this is bad. What am I going to do?!"

Naruto sat up, unnoticed by Zabuza and looked out the window. 'That is bizzare it doesn't look like much time has passed sense I had my "training" session with Zabuza,' he thought. Naruto then turned to Zabuza and asked, "How long have I been out?"

Zabuza turned and stared at the boy as though he was looking at a ghost. He then ran over to him and hugged him! "Thank Kami you're alright!" Naruto just stared at the fearsome ninja in shock until Zabuza himself realized what he was doing. The masked mummy quickly jumped off of the blonde and smacked him upside the head. "You never saw me doing that and not a word of any of this gets out you got me!" Zabuza growled leaking a substantial amount of KI (killing intent) directed at Naruto. Naruto quickly nodded his consent and they two started talking about what to do next. They both agreed not to continue the regenerative tests and walked outside to the lake to work on water manipulation.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi was out in the surrounding forest sitting atop a tree reading a book. For once in his life the book didn't have an orange cover, rather it had a black one. Instead of giggling like a schoolgirl around her crush, instead he had a look of concentration that people almost never saw around the aloof ninja. He jumped down and placed the book off to the side so that it wouldn't get damaged if he messed up on his jutsu. He started making hand seals and created a Raikiri, then swiftly extended his arm and pointed it at a near by tree. He then let go of his arm and made a single hand seal with his free hand. Just then the Raikiri extended a good foot from his hand. He then brought his arm up and slashed down creating a wave of lightning flying towards the tree he was just aiming at. Once he released he fell to his knees gasping for air and heard a mighty crash. Looking up he saw that all the trees with in a hundred yards in front of him had fallen down cut at the exact same angle his new jutsu was thrown from. 'Did I just do that?' were Kakashi's last thoughts before passing out do to chakra exposition.

-Anko and Haku-

"And you can cause that just by adding this little leaf?" Haku asked holding up a small circular brown and green leaf.

"Yep and it is one of my personal favorite ingredients in all of my concoctions. It mixes in well with most poisons and hallucinogenic as well as pain cerium and health potions. But I do not recommend putting it inside of a health potion unless you want to torcher the one you are healing." Anko responded with a wicked grin. Anko has been showing Haku all the different combinations for her favorite concoctions and her favorite ingredients as well.

"Umm Anko-san…" Haku started to sound nerves witch intrigued the snake mistress, especially because she seemed to be so open and exited to learn.

"What is it Haku?"

"I hope this doesn't sound bad but how strong is Naruto?"

Anko wasn't very surprised that she would ask this and gave her a warm smile, something she reserved for special moments with her husband and when her son did something great. "How strong is Naruto? Well first off I want to tell you that you are very powerful yourself and that you will become a force to be reckoned with very soon if you keep training at the intensity you are going. But Naruto, to tell you the truth he has special seals placed on him to place a major handy cap on him." Haku's eye widened at this and Anko continues, "Now I know that Zabuza has hold you that Naruto is the container of the nine tailed fox," Haku nodded, "and I am thankful that both of you haven't judged him for it.

Haku then interrupted, "Why would we judge him because of something he couldn't help. I understand how that feels and would never do the same to someone else." Haku finished and looked down at the ground.

Anko reached over and gave her a hug saying, "I know Zabuza told us all about it. We all understand that pain, and that includes me, but that is a story for another day, now back to Naruto. Because he has the Kyubi sealing within him he has a rapid regenerative ability, we have never tested it out but I would not be surprised if Zabuza decides to in the not so distant future. Not only that but he had the equivalence of a jounin level chakra amount at his birth and it has just increased in amount over the years. He has at least a Sannin if not Kage level of chakra reserves." Haku just looked dumbfounded. "The seals I was talking about only allow him to use a sustain amount of chakra at a time and also put a resistant on his movements. So simply he has a ridiculously large chakra reserve and is tremendously faster than he is already. His first time in an actual fight was against you so he has next to no fighting experience. But now that you and Zabuza have joined us I believe that we will start allowing you to perform missions." 'One of us can stay and train, another can perform a major mission, and the third can go on a minor mission with the kids. This all works out perfectly.' "Anyways I believe that it is getting to be about dinner time lets go find Kakashi and head on home." Haku smiled and followed Anko towards Kakashi's "secret" training ground.

-Naruto and Zabuza-

"Nice job kid, now keep it up."

"For… how…. long" Naruto grunted. Zabuza was having Naruto work on a water chakra exercise. He had to balance on one finger atop of the water, something he has already done, while with his free hand stretch over the surface of the water command a small stream of water to flow to his hand.

"I want you to be able to keep a hold of this exercise for at least two hours. You have only forty minutes left. If you can do this I know without a doubt that you can perform the jutsus I have planed to teach you." Naruto simply grunted in response and focused more on the exercise at hand.

They both were on the surface of the lake for another twenty minutes when they heard people approaching. Naruto simply continued his exercise while Zabuza looked in the general direction of the noise. What he saw surprised him, a passed out Kakashi being carried by Anko and his daughter trailing behind carrying supplies. Anko looked at what Zabuza was having Naruto, nodded and continued on her way to drop Kakashi off and to start up dinner. Anko on the other hand looked at Naruto in awe. She has been under Zabuza's tutelage for most of her life and he told her she was no ready for such a chakra exercise. True Naruto was very powerful, if what Anko said was true, but she never could have believed that the blonde ninja was capable of doing that. Zabuza smirked at his daughter's expression and beckoned her over to them. Haku complied, placed her burden on the ground and shunshined over to Zabuza's side.  
"Haku I think you should attempt the same thing but go at a slow pace. Try to do a handstand, then use only one arm, finally remove one finger at a time until you are able to accomplish this." Haku nodded and proceeded to do as Zabuza instructed.

-Later back at the house-

Haku and Naruto walked in the front door and sat down. They were both absolutely beat and wanted nothing else but to eat, shower, and go to sleep. They both collapsed in their chairs and waited for dinner. Kakashi was still out and Anko told them that he probably wouldn't wake up for another day if not two. Zabuza and Anko decided that they would train the kids the same way and wait for Kakashi to recover. Naruto gave an audible grown and Haku giggled at the boy's obvious dread. Anko and Zabuza chuckled as well and dinner was placed on the table. They all ate, joked, and planed what would happen the next day. Once they finished they all went to clean up before bed, Haku first then Naruto. The adults had decided to stay up to talk about something.

Once Naruto had freshened up he went to his room. But before entering his room he decided to look in on Haku. Given he had never had a sister so he didn't realize how much trouble he might get into. He opened the door with a huge grin saying, "Good night Haku. And would you like to…" But before he could finish that statement he heard an ear splitting scream and had to run for it when senbon needles came flying for his face. Haku had been changing into her nightgown and had only her undies on when Naruto barged into the room. Naruto was still to young and inexperienced around girls to realize that he had done something wrong and was yelling behind him for Haku to stop. They ran past the kitchen Zabuza and Anko laughing their asses off at the two kids running around. One freaking out not realizing what he had done wrong and the other constantly throwing senbon, still not completely dressed. When the adults had had enough of it they both reached out and grabbed the children. Haku realized that she wasn't wearing anything becides her underwear and instantly ran off to her room cursing the blond moron. Anko and Zabuza had to explain to Naruto what had happened and he blushed realizing just what he did. They all agreed not to do anything about it that night but in the morning. Naruto then went to his room, got into bed, and waited to be put into dream land.

-Inside Naruto's mind-

Naruto looked around him and was surprised to see that he was in his mindscape. He turned around to become face to face with the Kyubi. Surprisingly he was not sore or tired but instead felt fresh and full of energy.

"Welcome back Naruto, would you like to begin your training?" Kurama asked with a smile on his face. He was still smirking about the whole Haku incident and was trying hard not to laugh at the boy. Naruto nodded and they entered the mansion. Kurama lead Naruto into an extremely large library with thousands of books. He then turned to the blond and said, "This is all of my memories, I have made them accessible to you in the form of books and scrolls to make things easier for us. I have decided that we will work on your sealing techniques ever other day and taijutsu, kenjutsu and ninjutsu on the others. The reason is that you will not be able to easily train your sealing ability compared to your other ones."

"Ok Kurama-sensei what ever you say!" Naruto said smiling at the fox demon.

'I really do like this kid. Maybe I can help him become as powerful as the Sage, he certainly has the potential,' thought the Kyubi and they started on the study of the sealing arts.

* * *

Well tell me how I did. Hope it was good but I am still open to discussion. Now I am going to make Naruto and Haku two years older than cannon and I intend on going to wave at the same time as cannon so I have a question. Should I do a large time skip to the age of 14 or do you want me to write another chapter with a shorter time skip? I will leave it up to you! Also the doujutsu will awaken in Wave. Well thank you again and I am looking forward to the reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait everyone! I have been really busy and also I couldn't decide what I wanted to do. The amount of people who wanted a dramatic time skip and those who wanted less of one was exactly tied. This didn't help at all but I finally decided to just go with a smaller time skip. Also I have decided that I will make a few more chapters with Naruto at the age of twelve. Remember that Haku in this one is a year younger than him and Naruto is the same age as Temari. So that means that the rookie nine are two years younger than Naruto and he is one year older than Lee, Tenten, and Neji. I think that is all I want to say for now so I will be getting to the reviewers then the story!**

**Rikudou Naruto, Windninja1000, Silvermane1: Thank you and glad you all still enjoying it! **

**Anarion87: Thanks! Sorry if you were hopping for a larger time skip. Could you point out a few of the ones I do often? That would help me prevent doing them:)**

**Riffin121294: I guess you will just have to see. But I can tell you this chapter shows a lot of it.**

**Kelevra123: Thank you for the correction I will try to make sure that doesnt happen again! I hope the above info helped clear things up and hope you enjoy the shorter time skip. And I feel like an idiot for doing that miss spelling but I hope you wont hate me to much when I say I probably will keep it like I have done before. It is already saved onto my computer and it just makes things easier if I do it that way, thanks thou! **

**Dregus: Ya well if it wasnt Kurama's fault at all he is to nice of a guy to hold him responsible:) And ya he still doesnt much like Madara right now.**

**NATSUxERZA: Sorry that I took so long... And also I hope you dont mind the shorter time skip. I made this one longer and will try to make them longer but it is hard time wise. Thank you thou for the advice!**

**KennethRose: Thank you I am glad to hear I am, to an extent, original:) I am going to try and keep Naruto happy and caring but he will show no mercy to those who have done wrong. The relationship with Haku will take a while to develop because I feel weird and kinda like a pedofile (no clue how to spell it) if I have them going at it at such a young age... But it will start to form and strengthening every chapter, starting with this one. **

**Dbtiger63: I completely agree but I am having the healing method be mainly from the Kyubi for this one. He is ridiculously strong in this chapter and will be really strong later on. Glad to hear you are enjoying the story!**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin: Yep but he will still be a monster to others hahaha**

**T1mmy: It is longer but not by to much sorry... but glad to hear you are enjoying it!**

**God of Peace: Than you I have tried to keep Naruto Naruto and I do understand what you mean. Thanks for the complements they really ment a ****a lot! Glad to hear you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to!**

* * *

Ch. 8: To Rescue a Village

"Haha looks like we did it again boys," shouted a tall very muscular man with an eye patch and scars running up and down his body. He was greeted by cheers of his men who where all around a grand fire pit.

"Those suckers never knew what hit them," chuckled a small ratty man.

"Ya they weren't much of a fight," the large man said with disappointment.

"Chill Ken you will have your fights. Tomorrow we go and take out that little family of ninja that live near that pathetic little village we plundered.

"Your right! Then maybe I will get the fight I deserve!" shouted the large man known as Ken.

"Yes, yes, you will but be patient and wait. We don't want you getting all the fun."

"Ok boss," Ken said with a grin on his face. He then shouted to the surrounding men, "Tomorrow we take on a family of ninja. Many will die but to the survivors there will be treasure upon treasure from the Leaf! But for now let us drink and eat to our hearts content." To this everyone cheered and began to fest. Ken then shouted, "Yurasu bring me on of our slaves."

The man he was talking to was one of their most fearsome weapons. He was dumb as a rock, hence the name Yurasu, but the man was a monster. He was nearly eight feet tall and his hands looked like he could grab an entire human skull within it and crush it like a grape. Said man nodded and started to lumber over to a large cage. Each footstep could be felt if you were within five meters of the guy. He then bent the top rails of the steal and plunged his hand inside. A scream could be heard but only laughter followed it as all the thugs watched with amusement as a beautiful young girl around nineteen was pulled out of the cage by Yurasu. He then dragged her over to Ken by her long blond hair screaming and kicking. The men around her were just laughing at her and if she was close enough groped her. When Yurasu finally got to Ken some of her close were torn off and she was holding her hands over herself trying to conceal her skin.

Ken then chuckled and grabbed the woman and threw her over his shoulder. He started walking off towards the forest but before he got to far he looked back and shouted, "Once I've broken her in you bastards can do with her as you want." He then laughed and kept walking enjoying the cheers of his men and the screams of the woman.

He continued to walk for a little bit the women thrashing around on him back. He was really starting to get pissed off, so he threw her on the ground. The force of the impact nocked the breath out of her and she just laid their gasping for breath. Ken looked down with an evil smile and said in a deep dark ton, "Now bitch I wouldn't get any ideas of running away." While he was saying this he pulled out his long black katana and pointed it at her throat. The edge pressed up against her skin and a small trickle of blood could be seen running down her neck. She stared at him with fear in her eyes when the blade started to go down and cut off her shirt. It went threw the fabric like butter and sliced threw everything very cleanly. Ken chuckled then commanded her to take the rest off. She couldn't do anything else and just thought that she would never fell the embrace of a man that she loved only the sick men who were going to rape her. Once she was completely naked he gabbed all the cloths and they burst into flames; she stared in horror and realized that the man was a ninja. He then started to pull his pants down and the woman just closed her eyes waiting cursing every god there was for causing this to her. She waited and waited but nothing happened. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the man dead with a kunai in his thought and one slicing his man hood in half. She turned pail and retched, this was the first person she had seen die, let alone be killed, and it was bloody. She sunk down to her knees shaking and crying, both form almost being raped and from seeing the corps the man who almost did it.

Then a figure landed behind her. He took off his trench cote and draped it over the poor girl. She flinched afraid that it was someone else who was going to rape her but then he heard his soothing voice ask, "Are you all right?" She just looked up at him and before he knew it he had a naked girl holding on to her crying. The boy, as it turned out to, was completely red and had no idea what to do. So he did what first popped into his head and hugged her. Unfortunately for him a young girl landed right next to him and with a chakra enforced punch forced him underground with only his head showing. The naked woman screamed but before anyone could hear her the new comer shoved a senbon into her neck, putting her into a death like state. She looked down at the boy she just buried and glared at him threw her wolf mask. He just looked at her threw his fox mask and just shrugged.

"Wrong answer," the wolf masked girl growled out and the boy was frozen solid.

-Five minutes later-

The wolf-masked girl was leaning down next to the now dressed blond woman. "What is your name miss?"

"My name is Reido," she said in a quiet voice still looking at her frozen, buried rescuer with concern.

"You can call me Ookami, and don't worry about him. I couldn't kill him even if I tried," Ookami said with a quiet laugh. Reido just looked confused, but before she could ask Ookami to elaborate she heard the sound of cracking ice and looked to see the boy with the fox mask shivering, free form ice, but still buried form the head up.

He glared at Ookami and wined, "Ookami you know how much I hate being frozen." This made Ookami laugh; she then went over the corps of Ken and started to strip it down. "Anything good?" Ookami took out all his kunai and explosion tags then noticed the sword lying down beside him and pick up. The fox-masked boy went over to her and whistled. "Damn that is one nice sword, looks like it may have some chakra metal infused into it." He then looked down at the corps with a new sense of respect.

"Hey Kitsune, if this man was powerful enough to have a weapon like this you think others will be as powerful. We saw the surprised look at Reido so we can conclude that they didn't show their full potential when taking out the village. So it is ether this was the boss or one of his top members."

"I have my money on the boss still being with the rest of the men. I think he may be smarter than this buffoon. I mean seriously I got him with only one kunai, elite ninja can sense that shit a mile way."

"Well he did have him mind on… something."

"Damn it, I wish I could have done some more damage to the bastard for what he was about to do to Reido."

"Don't worry we will be able to make them all pay for their actions," Ookami said with a sadistic ton in her voice that made both Kitsune and Reido shiver. She then turned to Reido and started to explain the plan she and Reido had come up with before taking out her assaulter.

"Ok, so I lead you to them, hide behind a tree near the location of the cages. You two will take out the entire army by yourselves and rescue all the surviving villagers. Are you two crazy!" Reido exclaimed.

"Shut up or they will hear us!" growled Kitsune, "We can handle our selves against elite nuk-nins we can easily take out an army of bandits. If there are any ninja still with them I will take them on while Ookami exterminates the foot men." Ookami nodded her head in affirmation and they started their walk towards the bandit's camp.

-In the camp-

"What is taking Ken so long with the fucking bitch? She can't be that good if she was from this village," grumbled an ugly brutish man.

"Maybe he can't get it up," chuckled a tinny weasel looking man.

"Haha I wouldn't be surprised, he has got to be compensating with that fancy sword of his," said another rough looking man.

The group around the fire laughed until they heard a dark voice whisper, "I wouldn't be talking so illy of Ken-san you know how he treats those that talk behind his back." The voice left them all ridged and each one of them was close to pissing themselves. But he wasn't done yet, "You know I may tell Ken-san and watch him rip you limb from limb just to amuse myself." The weasel looking man started to form a wet spot near his crotch. With a feral grin he walked way leaving the two men in a tense silence. They both looked at each other and agreed that it was time for bed and that the hot little thing Ken had would be just as sweet later on in the week.

Doki, who had come and scared the living hell out of the two grunts, was just laughing his ass off in a high up tree. 'What a bunch of fucking little girls, hahaha. Why do we even deal with little shits like them anyways? We could just as easily form a larger group of nuk-nins and do so much more with so much less shit,' he thought looking over the pathetic camp. He was third in command, second only to Ken and their leader. 'Ken sure is taking a while though I think I had best go check on him.'

He started heading over towards the direction where Ken was headed and about a hundred meters away form the camp he froze in his tracks. He didn't do this out of instinct or foresight, he literally froze in place. Doki looked like a human ice pop with his head being the stick. Before he could yell out a figure in a fox mask appeared in front of him and placed a piece of paper on his forehead and he instantly went out like a light.

"Ok Ookami you can unfreeze him, my seal took care of the bastard," Kitsune informed watching the ice instantly turn to water and fall from the man.

"So, how do you want to go about interrogating him?" she asked. Even though she couldn't see Kitsune's face because of the mask she could sense the demonic look he was giving off.

"I believe that this will work just fine," he responded pulling out a syringe full of an iridescent blue liquid she had never seen before.

"What is that," piped out Reido with a curious look on her face.

"This girls is my latest creation," Kitsune said with a lighthearted ton. "I call it… well I haven't decided what to call it yet but to put it simple it forces the one injected with the liquid to hallucinate his greatest fear. He can hear us but it takes the shape and or sound of what he is hallucinating. We can, by this seal, make adjustments to what is going on and also activate the poison located with in the serum. The poison will not activate until chakra is pushed into the seal so we have an unlimited amount of time and can finish him off when ever we wish. The poison will actually spread throughout the body and once activates acts like lava but starts form the outside in, and form bottom to top. It will start to melt his feet then moving up his body until he is completely gone. And the best part is that there is no clean up because the melted remains of the person actually evaporates." Kitsune explained all this to Reido's horror and Ookami's admiration. He then proceeded to inject the man with the poison and, at the same time, removing the seal. At once the man woke up and stared in horror at the boy. Before he could scream Kitsune slammed his fist into Doki's mouth, preventing the man form letting out any sound. He then whispered into his captive's ear, "Now don't even think about raising your voice or I will kill you on the spot." The man's eyes opened dramatically and started to nodded his head as soon and Kitsune took his fist out of his mouth. Kitsune then looked at his hand and saw that the man's teeth shred it. He shrugged it off and Radio watched as the skin on his hand re-knitted itself together within seconds. Kitsune turned towards the man and began the interrogation. "What is your name?"

"Doki"

"What were you out here doing?"

"I came to search for Ken, the second in command of our group."

"What is your position?"

"I am third in command."

"Well as of now you are the second because I have already killed Ken."

"I am not surprised."

"Why did you destroy the village you recently attacked?"

"It had many beautiful women and also our leader had said an artifact of great worth was located within the village."

"What was it and did you find it?"

"No we didn't, our leader was very irritated but he would not tell us much about it just that it was a black book with the kanji for element on it."

"Do you know why he wants it."  
"He told us it was of great worth and that we would all profit form such an item. None of us had any intentions of taking it for ourselves because we explained that only he knew what it would say."

"That was a lie, but I take it he is a ninja than?"

"Yes and very powerful at that."

"How many nuk-nins are part of your company and how many are not."

"Including the man you had just slain there were seven of us, our leader, three generals, and three lieutenants under them. Each general has a group of fifty men under them. Thus we have one-hundred and fifty men under three different leaders who are under one."

"How powerful are the ninja and men."

"Ken was the best besides our leader. He specialized in kenjutsu and had a fire affinity. I am our second strongest, specializing in genjutsu and I have a lightning nature. Third is Sango, he has a water affinity and is a tijutsu specialist. The most powerful lieutenant's name is Yurasu. He is an earth natured brut of a man. He is a giant who feels no pain and fears nothing, but he is extremely stupid. My lieutenant's name is Boufuu. He has a wind nature and specializes in hand to hand combat and ninjutsu. Weakest member is She-do. He is a Nara who specializes in the shadow possession jutsu."

"You didn't describe your leader."

"I need not explain him to you only his name, he has an entire page in the bingo books."

"Who is he and what is his rank?" Kitsune was now getting a little excited about fighting all these ninja. It may mean he could release his true power.

"He is the last of the Kuroranpu clan, the same as the Nidaime Raikage. He attempted to kill both the Sandaime Raikage and his child who now is the Yondaime Raikage, in order to become the Yondaime Raikage. He failed but was able to obtain the Sandaime's and now Yondaime's signature jutsu and also has the black lighting ability. He is known as the Raikou Akuma and is an S class nuk-nin."

'Yep I will defiantly have fun in this fight,' thought Kitsune. Then he said, "Thank you and now do back to the camp and do not say a word or else you will suffer my wrath."

"Yes Shinigami-san." And with that Doki left without even looking back." The three followed him.

On their way to the camp Kitsune chuckled making Radio and Ookami look at him. He noticed then said, "Sorry I just think it is funny how his greatest fear is the Shinigami."

"Why wouldn't you be afraid of the Shinigami," asked Radio who was getting piggy backed by Ookami for the convenience of speed.

"Well we all have an expiration date why should we be afraid of when it is approaching. Death is just part of the natural order and it comes for everyone. So why be afraid of what only naturally happens?" His logic made perfect sense but she still felt that death was something to be feared. Kitsune then looked at both Ookami and Radio saying, "If you don't want to see this man's death than you better look away now. He is entering the camp and I intend to scare everyone by melting him." He then pushed chakra into the seal he had to activate the poison and right when Doki was in the center of the camp started to scream. Everyone ran towards him knowing something tribal must be happening if he of all people screamed like that. They were all horrified when they watched his feet melt and he continued to sink into the puddle of himself. Several threw up and others just sat there scared shitless.

Ookami turned to Kitsune and asked, "How did you come up with such a concoction?" while Reido was off behind a tree losing the contents of her stomach.

"To be honest our very old friend told me about it. It is an old forgotten potions that was used hundreds of years ago," Kitsune whispered so that Reido wouldn't hear. To this Ookami nodded in understanding and walked over to Reido.

"You ok their Reido?" she asked.

"Y-y-ya it's ju-just that I-I'm not used to seeing th-th-that sort of thing," she stuttered still very shaken by seeing something so disturbing.

"I understand but we must continue with the plan I need you to start heading towards the cages ready to run in and take the prisoners out Ookami and I will take care of these buffoons."

Radio nodded and started to head into the forest to go around the camp and station herself near her possession. But she turned around and kissed Kitsune on the check of his mask saying, "That was for good luck and do your best to irradiate these men." She then rushed off leaving an extremely scared Kitsune. He turned to Ookami and he could feel the KI radiating off of her.

"We will discus this later," was all she said then turned towards the body and waited for it to completely evaporate. Once it did both Kitsune jumped up into the sky and descended upon the men.

They threw explosion tags attached to kunai throughout the group killing off dozens of people every time. They landed where Doki's puddle once was and nodded towards each other. Haku started to form ice senbon and launch them at them at the surrounding men killing whoever was unlucky enough to come in contact with them. Not only did they stick into the men but she had perfected them to melt then enter the blood stream until they reached the heart freezing the heart.

While Ookami was killing off the footmen with impunity he was searching for the ninja. The first one he came into contact with just so happened to be the weakest of the lot, She-do. Kitsune simply let him use his shadow possession jutsu of him and overpowered the jutsu. Because this jutsu allows the stronger of the two to become the enforcer of the jutsu, but the caster has considerably less resistance, Kitsune simply lifted his hand and grabbed a kunai form his pouch, causing She-do to do the same. With one quick movement, to She-do's horror, Kitsune slight his throat. She-so fell down drowning in his own blood but Kitsune's neck simply healed.

"Well that was no fun," Kitsune grumbled.  
Only to hear a voice behind say, "Well maybe I can help with that." Kitsune turned around and jumped back just in time to dodge a vicious kick to the head form Sango.

"So I take it your Sango."

"Yep now take this, Mizuryu no Jutsu!" Then a giant dragon formed out of water started to form.

Kitsune smirked and waited for the attack to come towards him. He made five hand seals and then pushed his right hand out in front of him. When the dragon got close he moved his hand back and the dragon followed. Kitsune moved his hand behind his back and transferred hands then pushed his left hand towards Sango forcing the jutsu to crash into it's caster. Kitsune then made another set of hand seals shouting, "I have no idea what to name this yet no jutsu. Sango go up and sweat dropped at this but not for long because and a small whirl of air compressed in the center of his palm. He then brought it back and threw it like a baseball aiming for Sango. It hit him right in the gut and tore strait threw him. Sango gasped for air and fell down dying.

"When do I get to fight Kuroranpu!" he shouted but in response the last two of the ninja jumped in front of him.

"How dare you say our leader's name out loud! We will kill you for your insolence," shouted Boufuu, well at least Kitsune thought it was Boufuu because if he was correct Yurasu was the really stupid looking yet huge one behind the smaller man.

"I just single handedly took out your Ken, Doki, Sango, and She-do without breaking a sweat what makes you think you have the slightest chance?" countered Kitsune.

"You kill Ken-sama!" shouted the giant.

"Yes I kill Ken-hentai (pervert). I struck him down like the busu he is." That really pissed off the giant and that scare Boufuu. Before Boufuu could get away Yurasu slammed his fist down on top of him killing him instantly. 'Well one down and one to go,' thought Kitsune sweat dropping at Yurasu's actions. The giant then charged at Kitsune and slammed his huge fist down where Kitsune was. Kitsune then appeared next to Yurasu's head and did a tornado kick enforced with chakra. But to his surprise this did nothing to the giant and Yurasu swung at Kitsune like an irritating fly. 'Wow this guy is strong! What did Doki say about him again? Oh ya he is an earth user so he must be using some sort of armor to protect himself!' He then started forming hand seals and lighting began to charge up around his hand. He then charged at Yurasu's back and plunged his arm into his back. "Assassination tech Chidori!" Once Kitsune pulled his arm out of Yurasu the giant man fell forward dead. This caused all the surrounding footmen to cry out in fear because all of their leaders fell so easily to a mere boy. Many threw their weapons down and tried to escape but those that did run just became pincushions, none would escape this slaughter.

Kitsune nodded towards Ookami, who was just a few meters away and started to head towards the large tent in the northern part of the camp. He pulled out the sword he had stripped form Ken and leisurely slew any grunt that got near him. He walked when he made it to the ten he was surprised to see the leader just sitting their looking at Kitsune with a shogi board in front of him.

"It's about time you showed up," the leader said.

"Yes."

"Would you play a game of shogi with me before we fight?" Kitsune simply nodded and the two began their game of shogi while Ookami finished off the rest of the minions. Once Ookami finished off the last man she came over rather pissed off to see her partner playing a game with the man they are supposed to kill. But before she could say a word the man moved one last piece and ended the game.

"Damn you are pretty good at shogi," Kitsune said.

"Well it comes with playing against a Nara I presume," chuckled the Kuroranpu.

"What is your name if I may ask."

"It is only polite to give your name and show your face if you with to find that out about another young one," the now past leader of the gang said not unkindly.

Kitsune then removed his fox mask and smiled, his cerulean blue eyes seemed to glow and radiate power. "My name is Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake Naruto, keeper of the Kyubi, son of the Yondaime Hokage, exile of Konoha, and adopted son of Sharingan no Kakashi and Anko the shadow snake."

"That is an impressive name, you come from a strong family and I show my respect to you by giving you my name. I am Kuroranpu Taka, known as Raikou Akuma, son of the Nidaime Raikage, and possessor of the fabled black lighting and lighting armor, an S-class nuk-nin who was able to fight the Sandaime on even terms, and past leader of this company."

With that both Naruto and Taka took their battle stances and prepared for battle. Naruto turned to Ookami saying, "Haku I know I can take him but I may have to release my seals so I want you to help Radio get all the villager out of hear and as far as possible. If you have enough chakra try to use your mirror transport to get them out of here."

"But Naruto what if you need my aid and I am to far away to lend it," she asked with concern on her face. She didn't want to loose him.

"I promise I will come back. I never go against my word that is my ninja way my nindo!"

Haku smiled knowing that he would come back to her but before heading away she walked over to him and kissed him on the check, "That was for good luck, if you don't come back I alive I will find a way to bring you back just to kill you again." And with that she shunshined away to help get the villagers to safety.

"You seem quite confident for being so young," Take said rather amused that such a young boy would have this kind of determination and power.

"I am twelve years old but mentally I am sixteen, which in ninja years is pretty old."

"How is that possible?"

"I train with the Kyubi during my sleep. Thus I age twice as fast because I don't loose half of my life asleep."

"You are on good terms with the Biju?" he asked astounded.

"Yes, and we have become good friends over time."

"That is amazing! I wonder what other tricks you have up your sleeves."

"Well I will keep them a secret until we fight," Naruto said with a smile.

"I see well lets just test them out," Taka said matching Naruto's smile.

Both nuk-nins jumped at each other with incredible speeds. Taka aimed a punch at Naruto's stomach but was blocked by Naruto's forearm. The power behind the hit forced both combatants back and a shock wave was made by the impact. All the villagers stared at the two ninja with awe and fear until Haku made a twenty-five meter wide, three-meter high mirror to transport them away form the fight. She ushered everyone inside feeling the shock waves produced by the two ninja's blows and before looking entering the mirror herself she looked back and whispered, "You better come back Naruto, you just better."

* * *

**Ok so tell me: good, bad, ugly, pretty, stupid, clever, idiotic, ****genius. Keep the reviews coming they really help and I enjoy reading each one. The battle with really start next chapter and some political stuff will happen as well. I plan to have them go traveling now and meet up with some of the other characters on the way. So tell me where we should go first. I leave it to all of you and it will be interesting where we wind up! See you guys next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Sorry for publishing this later than I intended to. I got a stomach bug that was going around and I couldn't find the motivation to write. This chapter is rather short but I wanted to get another chapter out before I had to go back to school. I will be writing less frequently, publishing and writing only on the weekends so that should be the norm. I am sorry again for this chapter being so short but instead of waiting to awaken the eyes when he turned fifteen I went ahead and did it in this chapter. Hope that makes up for it!**

**Now for the responses**

**Rikudou Naruto: I am glad you enjoyed it! The shogi part was really just randomness I threw in but am glad that it turned out to be a good thing:) Him being a little sadistic comes form Anko and Zabuza. I mean how would you not be if you had them as role ****modules and guardians! And I am not completely sure of what you mean by a sensei team. Like he will be a sensei or him being on one?**

**Hopelesslyhope, Anarion87, Riffin 121294, Silvermane 1: Glad to hear you all are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to do so:)**

**Ok so someone I think who doesnt have an account is coming up as Guest and is trying to make a review but unfortunately nothing comes up. Just thought you would like to know if I am not responding to you. **

**NeoJubiSannin1870: Hope I did sorry if I didn't. And thanks:)**

**T1mmy: Thank you and sorry for the cliffhanger. Haku and Naruto are not really together but they are in that acquired "you cant look at someone of the opposite sex" kinda faze. The thugs didnt kill everyone only those who fought back. They took prisoner everyone that survived and were going to sell them. I didnt really say this but I thought that it would be more interesting for the readers to invent what was going to happen to them. And where are they going is in this chapter:)**

**Dregus: Yep and there is a reason hope you enjoy the fight.**

**Suterusu Jinsoku: Cool good to hear! And I did this to show how confident Naruto is in his abilities. He is a little cocky but i think he can be with the amount of power he can bust out:) Also it is a good way to explain what he can do without having to do a big training chapter. Some people were complaining about them**

**Well I hope I answered your questions and now it is off to the story:)**

* * *

Ch. 9: The Awakening

The ice mirror disappeared and both ninja jumped apart. Taka smiled, "You are pretty powerful for a kid. And your little girl friend is too."

"She is not my girl fried," Naruto shot back turning red.

"Hahaha, well not that it matures anyways but was she an ice nature?"

"Ya, she is and an amazing one at that. The ice mirror you saw earlier was so thin that you wouldn't have been able to see it if you saw it the other way."

Taka whistled, "Damn that girl has some skills. How did you two become so strong?"

"Well it just so happens that we own that little book you so ruthlessly destroyed the village for."

Taka's mouth dropped to the floor, " How did you find it I hid the book their years ago"

"It was in a book store and we were looking around for ninja scrolls. Actually my father found it and we have all been training with it. To tell you the truth that lightning cloak you were bragging about. Not that impressive."

This really pissed Taka off. "Oh ya, well how about I show you just how powerful the jutsu is." Taka then charged the lighting chakra threw his system and infused his skin and muscles with it. "Try to top this," she shouted with a grin. He then charged towards Naruto.

Naruto barely had enough time to shunshin out of the way before the ground he was standing exploded with the force Taka hit it with. Taka then turned around and dashed towards the boy intending to strike him threw with his lighting armor. Naruto formed a small wind cover over his hand and defected the blow. He then did the same to his foot and lashed towards Taka's head. Taka ducked and went for a leg swipe forcing Naruto to jump up. Naruto then came down with an ax kick only to strike the ground he quickly turned around but was to late. Taka had taken the small gap of opportunity that he had and slammed his had strait threw Naruto's stomach.

Naruto gasped for air feeling the pain explode threw his body. Taka looked at the boy, "Naruto you were a worthy adversary. I am sorry it had to end like this but you stood in my way. Rest in peace." And with that Taka took his arm out form the boy and started to walk away. He kept waking tell he noticed that the sound of the boys body hitting the ground never came. He turned around and stared with an open mouth at the boy.

Naruto was still standing his head down and eyes closed; but for some reason he was not bleeding. Taka continued to stare until he heard the boy chuckle. This completely unnerved the experienced nuk-nin.

"You are truly a powerful ninja Taka. I have only seen three people who have ruffly the same power that you do. All three are my teachers and I can say I have never beaten them in a spare but there is a reason for that." He then opened his eyes looked towards Taka with a feral grin on his face. "I have only shown you a little bit of my power. But who better to test myself completely?" Naruto then began to form several hand seals, "Release!"

Taka almost fell back by the tremendous about of chakra the boy was emitting. 'That has to be even above Kage level chakra reserves. How the hell could such a young boy have so much chakra!' He then looked at the wound that he had delivered less than a minute ago and to his astonishment it was fully healed. 'How is that possible no one could have that kind of healing factor?' Taka then made eye contact with the boy, Naruto then blinked and when he opened his eyes the cerulean blue had covered his entire eye, pupils and sclera. In fact it looked just like a Huga's, just cerulean blue. "What the hell is that!" Taka yelled looking into Naruto's eyes.

"You should feel lucky, these are the fourth Doujutsu. I call them the Arashigan. Just so you know you are the first ever person outside of myself that has ever seen them. I haven't even shown my family yet." Naruto said chuckling at the end. He smiled and started to charge up his elemental chakras.

Taka stared at him with fear and admiration when he watched the air around him start to whirl and he could hear the screaming of the water. 'This boy can make a wind cloak! That is impossible, wind can't be manipulated like that.'

But we started to go pail when water started to cover the wind forcing it to swirl and move just like the body of the ocean during a storm. Just when we thought he was going to flip shit he smelt the familiar sent of ozone and watched as Naruto formed the lightning cloak over the water and wind. He could barely see Naruto's face but he could sense that he was having the time of his life.

"Just so you don't get to scared the only thing I have figured out that my eyes can do is have perfect control over the three elements: water, wind, and lightning. I cannot fuse them but can use all three at the same time. But there is one minor draw back, I have found that it is impossible for me to learn any type of fire or earth jutsu." He then drew out his sword and did the same thing to it.

Taka at this point was just about to shit his pants. 'I can't believe I am being forced to use my most powerful technic on a kid,' he thought then began to form hand seals like crazy. Naruto being a cocky little ass just let him have the time to use his jutsu. "Assassination technique: Kuroi Raoikou: Kuro Tengai no Jutsu (Black Lightning: Dark Dome)," Taka shouted and black lighting shot out of his entire body. The black lightning surrounded the two of them and block out all light. Taka then began to chuckle, "I am very impressed with you Naruto. You have forced me to use my most powerful jutsu. You will not be able to see in hear, only I can. You have proven great skill and I will make sure to spread news of your great power after I have killed you. Now Naruto, die!" Taka ran behind Naruto and charged up a black Chidori and lunged for his heart. But to his surprise Naruto just blocked it with his sword. "How?" Taka asked struggling against the amount of strength Naruto was using to hold Taka's arm in place.

"Apparently my eyes can see in utter darkness. I didn't know this thank you for helping me better understand my Doujutsu," and with that being said Naruto slammed his fist into Taka's heart, tearing threw it like he was punching threw paper. Naruto pulled his arm out and once he did the dome dropped and he placed the now dead Taka down on the ground. "I am sorry that I had to kill you, but you destroyed a town and killed many of the people I loved in that village. You had to be stopped, rest in peace. Naruto had deactivated his chakra cloak and used his fingers to close Taka's eyes. Then he pulled out a peace of paper, drew several lines on it and placed it on Taka's forehead. He channeled chakra into the peace of paper whispering, "Fuinjutsu: Oboe Kiroku (Sealing technique: Mind Record). The paper turned into a scroll and Naruto picked it up. He then placed his hand on Taka's sternum and used his lightning powered chakra to turn him into ash.

-With Haku-

On the other side of the mirror they appeared before the now destroyed village. There wasn't a building left unharmed and smoke was still coming off some of the burnt rubble. The many of the villagers looked at it in sorrow and anger, but a select few took it as a blessing. Haku stepped forward and jumped on a stonewall that used to be a house. She turned around and the villagers looked at her in silence, both in respect and fear. Respect because this girl had been able to move them back to the village and also she saved them from the bandit gang. Fear because they didn't know what she would want in recompense. Haku could feel the tension in the air and decided to help lift the mood. She took off her facemask and reveled to the village that it was their very own Haku who liked just over the valley. After seeing this she could see the smiles form on their faces and could hear the cheers forming.

'I wish Naruto were here with me, he knows how much I hate taking in front of people,' she thought. Then she cleared her throat and began to speak, "I know that you have experienced a great loss, both in the death of loved ones and in the destruction of your town; but now is a time for rebirth and regrowth." She paused and saw that everyone was listening intently to her now. "Right now we need to separate into groups, half of you start moving the fallen timber and stones out side of the town. The other half will be split into two parts. One will be in charge of nocking down walls that are still up and the other group will go and scavenge the town for anything that survived." Once she finished they all started to form into the three groups that would help start the reconstruction of the town. She looked off towards the direction where she had left Naruto and smiled knowing that he would come back. He always came back.

-With Kakashi and Zabuza-

Kakashi and Zabuza were at the home "studying." In actuality they where down in the hidden basement of the house know two them as: the library of gold. During one of the few missions in which Kakashi and Zabuza had tag teamed to make it go by easier and quicker they had begun on the topic of literature.

-Flashback no Jutsu-

"Zabuza, do you read?" Kakashi asked while the two ninja were jumping from tree to tree on their way back from eliminating a group of nuk-nins terrorizing a small town.

Zabuza turned and looked at his new companion, "Ya but your wife has made it very clear that my type of literature will not be tolerated inside the house." He said this with a sound of great sadness.

Kakashi was a little surprised. He looked over at the Mummy, which had become his nickname given to Zabuza by Naruto, and asked, "What type of books do you like?"

"Well if it wasn't obvious from my description, Cyclops, I have grown to love the Icha Icha series." He turned to Kakashi and instead of seeing the disgusted look he was expecting he was Kakashi with his eye smile.

"Well then I have something to show you when we get back."

Once they arrived Kakashi lead Zabuza into the pantry. He walked all the way to the back and pulled out the sack of lima beans blocking the entrance to his library. He passed the sack to Zabuza who in turned responded, "Are you kidding me? Why in the name of hell do you have lima beans, nobody likes this shit." Kakashi simply have him another eye smile and flipped the switch causing the trap door to come down. Zabuza's eyes opened, "You are a fucking genius Kakashi! But what is down there?" Without saying a word Kakashi waked down the stared and disappeared form sight. Zabuza shrugged and followed suite. Once he got down his jaw fell to the ground. Before his was the largest collection of Icha Icha he had ever seen in his life. He turned to Kakashi and almost kissed him.

"I told you I had something to show you," Kakashi said in a mater of fact way. Zabuza then bent down on his knees and started to bow to Kakashi.

"You are a god among men being able to hid such a forbidden treasure!"

"I know now lets enjoy our time off. Anko shouldn't be back form the village for another hour at least and Haku and Naruto are with her," Kakashi said waking over to the wall and picking out one of the books and passing it to Zabuza. They then sat in plush are chairs and instantly began giggling like a bunch of schoolgirls.

-Flashback off-

Zabuza turned to Kakashi and grinned a slight nosebleed running down his chin and into a small cup strap to his throat that Kakashi had invented just for these situations. In fact it had a seal to pump the blood back into the users system so that they could have a continual nose bleed and not pass out form blood loss. He was working on armor to do the same thing but it was incredibly tricky to make the seal so that if torn do to a slash or something it would still remain activated. The family knew of this but Kakashi was unwilling to present his work until he deemed it complete.

All of a sudden the some of the seals surrounding the house went off meaning someone was within five minutes of the house. Kakashi and Zabuza immediately stood up, placed their books down on their seats, tore off their reading cups and rushed upstairs. Anko, Naruto, and Haku were supposed to be in the village all day shopping and meeting up with old friends. Because of this both experienced nuk-nins thought that someone was trying to break in. Once they go outside though they felt the familiar chakra signature of Anko rushing to the house. Kakashi and Zabuza both shunshined towards her meeting her halfway.

Kakashi was the first to speak, "Anko what happened? Where are the kids?"

Anko was sweating and a little frantic, panting she began to explain what happened to the village and that Naruto and Haku had rushed off to rescue the villagers.

"And you let them go by themselves!" a rather pissed off Zabuza yelled. He has always been over protective of his daughter.

"Shut up you piece of shit you know as well as I that they can handle themselves. What I came here running for it that the village is completely destroyed and I was thinking that we need to help it. But first we should run over to Ryokucha (The capital of Tea country. Translation is green tea thought it worked sense I don't know the actual capital.) and obtain help from the daimyo.

They all understood what she was talking about. If they could communicate to the daimyo about the damage and casualties that the town had received and that they had aided in it they may obtain his favor. This meant they could obtain political immunity form Konoha and hopefully be able to travel to the over villages without being attacked for being nuk-nin. Zabuza and Kakashi both nodded and all three of the infamous Hatake-Momochi family headed towards Ryokucha.

* * *

**Well, how was it. I know it was short but I hope it satisfied some curiosity and filled in some gaps. Next chapter will be the reconstruction of the new town and something special will happen to it. Well tell me what you all thought and any advise you have would be greatly appreciated. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello readers and sorry for the long wait. To be honest this chapter was really hard to write and also with school starting back up I have been absolutely swamped. This chapter was mostly a set up for what is to come, kinda the reason why it took so long. Also I have some news at the bottom of this chapter so please read it. A few of the reviews said that they didn't like how Naruto announced everything and don't worry I fully understand it, but realize that he is still a kid and doesn't really know better. It will be corrected I promise. Also don't worry about me giving up on this story, I kinda like writting in and have a lot of future plans. This is a longer chapter so hopefully that will help with the long wait. Now on to the responses.**

**Rikudou Naruto, Rex Leonidas,Windninja 1000: Glad to hear you are enjoying it and hope I stay up to your expectations. **

**Noitca: Thanks and yes I have in fact it is what i want to talk about at the bottom of this page. **

**T1mmy: Thanks for the grammar tip, I laughed at how poorly I did when searching for those words haha. And thanks for the info about the fights, I always see that in a fight to the death you don't want to waist time and let the enemy have a chance to hit you. With Taka it was a battle with an S-ranked ****nuk-nin so a longer fight would have to happen. Also watch the doujutsu it may surprise you later on.**

**Silvermane 1: Yes but none of this has been brought up. Plus with Danzo as Hokage you know that political immunity wont happen. But that isnt really touched upon quite yet. **

**Azofeifa: Thank you and to be honest this was probably my favorite review to date. I wont stop writing so dont worry.**

**Dregus: Well I figured that there had to be some draw back to this, like the beokugan (however you spell it) has a hole, the sharingan relies on if you can react to it, ext. **

**Abdullahsaurus: I have a way around that and there is a reason that it is call the arashigan, it will be clearer later on (a good time form now actually)**

**NatsuxErza 123456: I will take everything into consideration I will be hosting a pole later on for what his contract will be but I have it narrowed down to three. and he will be able to go sage mode no mater who his contract is with. And yes he will have the kyubi's power but not for some time. But thanks for the impute it will be put to good use. **

**Darker Than B1ack: Thanks and I wont stop and the who explaining everything will be brought up dont worry. **

**Killijimaru: Thank you forr the corrections:)**

* * *

Ch. 10: A Plan for a New Beginning

Naruto was exhausted. Activating his doujutsu took a lot out of him and pulling upon its power to use all three of his chakra natures at once drained him of a lot of chakra. He was leaning on a large tree not far form where the ash pile that was Taka lay. He had his new sword strapped to his back, the blade being too long to place on his waist. He was staring at the sky following the clouds, he was at peace. The battle between the two nuk-nins had scared all the animals away creating a quiet that was rarely experienced. He closed his eyes ready for a small nap in order to recuperate, and he also wanted a chat with his tenant.

Kurama and Naruto's relationship had grown dramatically over the years. Kurama had discovered that Naruto lacked in his schooling, most likely because Kakashi and Anko didn't think it necessary. Sure they had taught him how to read and write, operate mathematic equations, and did a considerable amount of strategy tactics but he lacked greatly in the history and science department. He knew a little about the general history of the world like the famous Kages, major battles, and famous ninja but that was mostly because of his study of strategy and reading what they did. In regards to science he understood a little about chemistry and anatomy but he didn't understand all of it and he knew little about physics besides the greater the distance the more powerful the force needed to stay accurate. Kurama had taken it upon himself to make sure the young blonde was well versed in all the possible knowledge out there. When Naruto had asked why he had to learn boring facts about deceased men who were rotting in the dirt Kurama had backhanded him into a large collection of stones and told Naruto that he would not live in an idiot. The reason Naruto was able to concoct his devious poison was because the Kyubi had tutored him in chemistry. Naruto was always able to judge his distances and hit a bulls-eye because of his extensive understanding of trigonometry and physics. Over all Naruto was an absolute genius and it was all because of Kurama. And the old fox was very proud of his work.

The relationship between Madara and Naruto was still slow moving. Madara was still pissed off that he was sealed within the boy and Naruto still hated the pompous Uchiha for killing his father and making his adopted parent's lives harder. But they had progress to at least speaking to each other. Once Naruto had awoken his doujutsu Madara grew curious about it and started to observe its capabilities. He would not lie Naruto was powerful, especially at such a young age, but he still refused to help him. The jailed should not help the prison willingly and so far Naruto had not asked for his help. The two had spoken about doujutsus briefly and Naruto had grown to realize that he possessed a powerful gift. Madara had explained that every Jinjuriki would obtain a kekkei genkai but that it almost never manifests within that individual's lifetime. And in fact almost every doujutsu in existence was created from the offspring of Jinjuriki. The few that hadn't included the three other doujutsus, bone, crystal, paper, and shadow manipulations. The doujutsus came down form the Rennigan but the others were gifted to humans by demons that viewed them as worthy, helped them, or worshiped them. To this Naruto had flipped shit but was calmly explained to that demon was just a term humans gave to powerful being that didn't fall under the norm. Madara had proven to be a valuable resource when discussing kekkei genkai, the hard part was getting him out of his Uchiha brooding spell they called meditation.

When Naruto closed his eyes he appeared in the landscape he created all those years ago. He stood upon the mansion patio next to a beautiful koi pond and flower garden. He looked to his right and saw Kurama lying on a cot strapped between two trees. The old fox demon smiled when he saw the boy and got up out of his comfy position, "Well you did a great job their gaki, I especially loved the over kill." The then put on a serious face, "But if you ever start spewing information about yourself like that again I will shove my foot up your ass so far you can literally task the dirt on my boots, got it!" To this Naruto visibly paled, then realizing what Kurama said hung his head in shame. "Look up you did well but don't make the same mistakes. You are going to be very powerful so don't go telling everyone you fight what you can do. Actions speak louder than words. To finish on a good note, that was the best fight I have seen in a long time." Kurama's face brightened and he smiled at the boy.

Naruto ginned, "I know I went a little over board, and I am sorry I blabbed my mouth it wont happen again. I am just glad I got to take my eyes out for a test run."

"Yep, and that tidbit with seeing in zero light helps you out a lot."

"I know right! Hey do you have any idea how I could get a hold of some shades that would cover my eyes up completely so that I could activate them without anyone knowing?"

"Still wanting to keep it a secret form you family I take it."

"Ya I want to master it before I show any of them my new found ability."

"Well I can't really think of one off the top of my head but I will read up in the memory library."

"The what?"  
"Oh ya sorry I keep forgetting that you haven't seen the entire of the house."

"Well that is because you have me train the hole time. I haven't had the opportunity to look around." Naruto snapped back scrunching his face and pushing out his bottom lip.

"Do you not like the fact that I have been training you?"

"That isn't what I meant at all!"

"Good, cause if it was then I would have to completely fuck with your psyche." Naruto sweat dropped, now that he had allowed the Kyubi free access to his mindscape the fox could really fuck with his mental state. Seeing the blonde's reaction Kurama laughed, " You actually think I would do that! Haha no you have been to kind to me and demons always repay those who are kind to them. Didn't I explain this already?"  
"Ya but living with humans all the time you tend to forget that demons think differently. Especially since you act like us all the time, it kind of slipped my mind."

Kurama frowned, " We are basically the same Naruto, the difference is that we live for a long, long time and can't be killed easily. In fact once demons get to a curtain power they cannot be killed. But I already explained this to you when we went over the history of the bijuu. Now what was I saying, oh yes the memory library. Well because of the way both Emochiha and I were sealed our memories are available to you and subsequently the reverse is true as well. When you created this mindscape you subconsciously created a library full of our memories. Because of how long I have lived I do not remember everything in clear details so having this library is extremely convenient. I will be able to find old forgot information that was lost during the Age of War. Madara has been around sense the founding of the ninja nations and can be a good source of information regarding your present world. All of our memories and experiences are at your disposal, so you would be wise to take full advantage of it."

Naruto smiled, " Sounds like we have a lot of studying to do."

"Yes, yes we do," the Kyubi's face then darkened. "Unfortunately you are not ready at this time."

"And why the fuck not!"

"Because I said you aren't."

"This is my mind I can do what ever I damn well please."

"You are right on that matter, but when have I ever miss lead you." Naruto simply glared at him in response. "I thought so. Now will you trust me or are we going to have a problem."

"Fine, you win this time Kurama-sensei but I swear if I don't get to look in there soon shit will go down."

Kurama laughed at that, "Naruto how about this if you will agree to comply and wait for my decision I will teach you something that will make you so much more bad ass."

Naruto's mood flipped a complete one-eighty, "Really! What is it? What is it?"

Kurama smiled, his host may be a monster on the battlefield but at heart he was still a twelve-year-old boy. "Come to the sealing room and I will show you."

The Kyubi lead Naruto into the mansion and into a pure white room with a large circular table. The table had several pots of ink and stacks upon stacks of paper. This room had quickly become one of Naruto's favorites ever sense he started to work on seals. Kurama walked over to the table and jumped to the center, as did Naruto. The center of the table sunk down so that the two could comfortably work. Kurama pulled out a sheet of paper and drew what looked like eyes with an intricately drawn line connecting the two. In the "eyes" were filled in with extremely complicated lines and curves but both had the exact center left hallow just like a pupil. Kurama then created a third circle, much smaller than the other two, directly in the center, but instead of drawing the typical seals within he simply wrote the kanji for sight. Naruto watched this very intensely and tried to memorize everything as the Kyubi drew it.

"This looks ridiculously complicated what does it do Sensei?"

Kurama smiled, "Well Naruto do you know why Zabuza is so feared?"

"No shit, he was one of the legendary Seven Swordsmen. They were all famous for being the best kenjutsu users in the entire shinobi world."

"That is correct but do you know why Zabuza was so feared in and of himself?" Naruto shook his head. "He invented the art of silent killing."

Naruto had a look of surprise that quickly changed into confusion, "That is cool and all but what does it mater?"

"Well with this hear seal you will be able to put this on the back of a blind fold and see threw it. But I made some modifications."

"What do you mean see threw it, and what modifications?"

"My idea is that in order for you to become stronger you have to get rid of the one major flaw your race has in a hole. You depend too much on your eyes, this is why people with doujutsus are so praise, sight is one of the most important things in the world to you humans and you have made into you greatest strength and weakness. So with this you will wear the blind fold at all times no matter what. Ask Zabuza to help train you so that you can learn his technique and be able to function perfectly well without you sight. This will enhance your other senses so that you will be a more rounded organism."

Naruto stared at the demon fox in amazement, then horror, "You want me to ask Zabuza to train me while I am blind! Do you have a death wish! I mean seriously this is the same guy who stabbed me in the gut just to test my recovery rate. What do you think he will do if I give him free reign to screw with me while I can't see? Also you never explained that modifications."

Kurama had laughed at the young boys plight but decided to comfort the boy, "Look here Naruto, in order to become stronger you have to be able to use all your senses at equal levels and at levels that are above those of a normal ninja. This is why you must train with Zabuza; he will make the training go much quicker. And the modifications are more of a safety net. Pretty much these seals work in tangent with your doujutsu. Basically when you activate them you will be able to see as though the blindfold was not there. This will help if you are fighting against a strong opponent and you do not with to show your abilities. Not only that but it will help you become more acquainted with them and use them for longer and longer periods of time. So pretty much this will help you train your other senses and your ability to use the Arashigan for extended periods of time."

Naruto's face light up like the sun and the two started to work on creating the seals so that the Naruto could create his new accessory.

-With Haku-

Haku stopped staring out towards the forest and started to help clear the rubble that was once the town she loved. Surprisingly the death toll wasn't as high as the group expected. None of the women and children had died; same could not be said for the elderly. Very few had survived due to the gang's apparent lack of need for them, the elderly do not make good slaves. The old librarian was one of the few who had survived and that had relieved Haku. The librarian had become a close friend to the family of ninja over the years. If they were looking for something specific the man would personally make it his duty to find it in his collection or would go out of his way to obtain it. The old librarian had no children of his own so he took the two children in as his grand kids, spoiling them when ever they came to town and helping them out whenever they needed it. While Haku was happy that he had survived she was deeply hurt by the fact that over half of the men had perished. They had fought bravely to protect the town but they stood no chance against the trained fighters. She had hope in her heart that things would smooth over, but she knew in her heart that this event would leave a deep scar on the populous.

A teenaged boy, sixteen if she would hazard a guess, came up asking for assistance if possible to take down a rather large wall. She fallowed the boy and saw that it indeed would have pose difficult and time consuming to destroy the wall by conventional means. Haku formed some hand seals and pushed her chakra out towards the wall. Ice crawled over the entire service and filled every crack and hole in the wall. Once she was satisfied she told everyone to get some distance form the wall and cast an earth jutsu that shattered the wall as though it was a flimsy wall of cards. The people working on it thanked her and went to the next job; surprisingly no one was surprised that she completed the task in about twenty seconds. She smiled and started to help everyone out.

Several hours of hard work had passed and with the aid of Haku half of the city was cleared. While the villagers were becoming happier and happier Haku became more and more worried. Naruto hadn't returned yet and she was starting to think that he might have been severely hurt in the confrontation. 'Maybe he was hurt so badly that the fox couldn't heal him, what if he was killed, what if…' Her thought was cut off when she felt a hand press agents her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was and saw the kind old librarian smiling down at her.

"Do not worry Haku-chan, he will return."

He always knew what she was thinking. She smiled back at him, "I know it is just I worry about the reckless head case."

The old man laughed, "True he can be rather bull headed but realize that he made that decision so that no one else would be hurt. The boy is going to grow up to be an amazing man and I pray that you will be there to help him on his way." Haku blushed and looked down. The old man smiled, "Don't be embarrassed young one it is just the way of things. Now I think we should all have a break so that we can collect the village elders and come up with a plan for how we will rebuild the village. And everyone has had a rather rough day so I think that we should give everyone a break." Haku nodded and called to everyone to the cleanest part of the area and told them all to take a break. Everyone was relieved to hear that and lay down to enjoy the time off from work. They had found some food supplies that were still edible and a group of people started to cook it up for everyone. Haku called all the elders to meet with her after they had eaten.

Once they had all had something warm in their stomachs the elders and Haku got to work on the designs for the new village.

"Do you think we should even build it here? I mean it is not exactly protected by anything and we may be attacked again," stated one of the oldest members.

"I agree with her it would be best to move to a safer location, one that could be better protected," another agreed.

"That is preposterous, this is our home! How could you even think about leaving it?" countered a stern looking middle-aged man.

Haku spoke up, "Well in reality it is always best to build a village near a natural structure that can benefit in both economic and safety. A body of water or mountain can aid a city for multiple reasons."

Everyone nodded their heads at the young girls logic. No one even questioned why someone so young was in an elders meeting.

"It think we should discuss this again at a later time," the elderly librarian stated. "I believe that this is an extremely important topic that we should weight to discus with the hole village before making the decision." Everyone agreed and moved on to other topics regarding the reconstruction of the village such as communicating with the daimio and what they should do with the material they recovered. They continued disusing this for about an hour until the realized the time and that they needed to get back to work.

After several hours of hard work they had completed the task and the elders, and Haku, asked the village if they thought moving to a new location would be the best coarse of action. Right when they said this a voice rang out. "I think that you should wait to make that decision until you have herd what we have to say." Haku and the rest of the crowd looked over to where the voice came form and they saw that Kakashi, Anko, Zabuza, and Naruto were standing in the outskirts of the crowd. Haku smiled and everyone cheered once they saw Naruto. Their hero had returned and by the sounds of it the new comers had some very interesting news for everyone.

-With Kakashi, Anko, and Zabuza-

Anko, Kakashi, and Zabuza were almost to Ryokucha when Kakashi signaled everyone to stop.

"What's up?" Anko asked.

"We need a plan for when we get in there. We have never met the daimio before and we are all rather famous nuk-nins. If we just go crashing in the daimio may freak out and shit will go down. So far I have enjoyed our time here in Tea and I would rather not screw things up," Kakashi stated bluntly.

"He has a point, if we just go walking in shoving aside important people than we may get into deep shit. Then if they figure out who we are the world could come crashing down on hour heads. We have lived peacefully for several years and have taken up jobs that present themselves or that we have seen in bingo books. We have to play our cards right or else we will be on the run again and I don't want my daughter to be put back into that situation," Zabuza said.

"Well that makes sense so what is the plan?" Anko demanded.

Kakashi looked very serious and said, "You both follow my lead." Both Zabuza and Anko face planted, they had thought that Kakashi was going to have this elaborate plan but just when they were ready for it he says something like that.

"Are you fucking kidding me! We are just supposed to tail you like a couple of puppies!" Anko yelled.

"No, I have been waiting for an opportunity like this for a long time and I don't want you two screwing it up. Right now I want you to come in and stay silent and let me do the talking. I am the most diplomatic among us; if Haku were here I would have her do it though. But right now your names and presence will hopefully speak louder than your words could," explained Kakashi.

"Ya and that is saying something about you Anko," Zabuza said. Both Kakashi started to laugh but at a swift glare from his wife he quickly became silent. When Anko glared at the mummy he saw his own death and paled dramatically. Things became deathly quiet.

"That is better," Anko said with a sadistic smile. "Now Kakashi-kun shall we head out now?"

Kakashi nodded and the trio started towards the gate. Once there they talked to the guards and asked to have an audience with the daimio. They flat out told them that it would be next to impossible until they heard what happened to the village. Word was sent to the daimio and they were told that an audience would be granted within an hour. They went to the capital building and sat in the waiting room. Everyone was a little tense knowing that they may have to fight their way out if things got ugly. They were called in and entered the conference room.

Before them was the Tea daimio, Kameria Heta. He was a middle-aged man, hansom, and had the appearance of a man who knew what he was doing. Kakashi was always good at deciphering people just by how they held themselves and thought that if he could persuade Kameria that things would come about very easily. All three bowed before the man in a simple of respect.

"Relax, I am not like my arrogant comrades. Now please I have heard you bring news of the destruction of Jasumin. But before that would you please introduce yourselves. You all know me but I do not know who you are," Kameria stated.

"Daimio-sama, I will be more than happy to reveal our identities under the guarantee that you will not attack us after we reveal them."

This made the Daimio both very interested and a little apprehensive. "I will agree to it as long as you give your word that you will not harm anyone here."

"I give my word that nether my companions nor myself will harm anyone here unless we are attacked." Kameria nodded in understanding and also as a way to say continue. "My name is Hatake Kakashi, known also as the Copycat ninja and also as Sharingan no Kakashi. This is my wife formerly Mitarashi Anko, the apprentice to Orochimaru. We are both nuk-nins of Konoha for reasons we would rather explain in privet. Besides me is my brother in all but blood, Momochi Zabuza also known as the Demon of the Mist. He is a nuk-nin from Mizu for the attempted assassination of the destructive Mizukage."

The Tea Daimio was stunned. He had heard of these incredibly powerful nuk-nin who have managed to evade both the Mizu and Ho hunter-nins. The bingo books said that they were incredibly powerful and that if you were not of high jounin or Kage level to flee on sight. Yet here they were, as a team, and standing before him asking for aid for his own countrymen. To say he was speechless would be an understatement.

Once he regained his composure he started to ask questions.

"How long have you lived here?"

"Anko and I have lived here for twelve years and Zabuza has lived here for about four."

"How have you evaded exposure for so long?"  
"We are extremely skilled shinobi, I was previously Anbu, Orochimaru was a master of escape and thus Anko is threw training, and Zabuza is one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Our history has given us the abilities."  
"Why are you here?"  
"As you said we bring news of Jasumin."

"What happened?"

"A bandit raid lead by an incredibly powerful nuk-nin, S-class, had decimated it killing off many and taking the rest to be sold as slaves."  
"What has become of the bandit organization?"  
"Our son and Zabuza's daughter has neutralized the threat."

"Are you saying that you have children and that they were able to kill off an entire bandit organization, lead by an S-class nuk-nin no less?"  
"Yes, they both posses very powerful kekkei genkai, they are both geniuses in their own right and combined can give all three of us a run for our money."

The daimio sat there with his mouth on the ground. He had heard that these three had become S-class nuk-nins over the years and to hear that they had children that could fight them off was simply terrifying. "Where are they right now? Well currently I assume that our child is resting after taking out all the ninja in the group and that Zabuza's daughter has all the surviving villagers back at the village doing damage control."

"So we have three S-class nuk-nins, and two children at the same skill level. This is ridiculous. How am I to believe this?"

"Well what if I told you that one of them was the son of the deceased Yondaime Hokage, the most feared man in history."  
Again the daimio was speechless. "Is this why you are a nuk-nin? You abducted the Yondaime's son?"

Kakashi sighed, "No, the child is currently the jinjuriki of the nine-tailed fox and was set for execution by the current Hokage Danzo. The Yondaime was my sensei and I could not sit down and watch his child be slain by a mad man. Anko and I had been dating for a while and she agreed to aid me. We escaped the hunter-nin and have been living out side of Jasumin ever since."

"So in my country there are five incredibly powerful ninja that can make the skill of the infamous hunter-nin look pathetic and can take down S-ranked ninja."

"To put is simply, yes."

"Well this is interesting, now I take it you have come for aid of your home."  
Kakashi eye smiled, "No."

Kameria had never felt this way before. The man in front of him kept surprising him at every turn of this meeting. He has always been proud of himself staying one step ahead of those he talked to but with this man he had no idea what to expect. "So if you are not here for aid what are you hear for."

"I am going to be honest with you right now. You country has a considerable amount of wealth being the only true tea producer in the ninja world. But you also have to land and ability to form a military power. I have come to you to ask if you would allow us to create a hidden village near the location of the now destroyed village and ask the population to come and live there. We are skilled shinobi and I believe that we can create a mighty force if you are willing to financially back us. This will be beneficial to you by having a military and not having to rely on your allegiances for protection. I understand that you will be allowing Konoha nuk-nins to run it but you have to start somewhere. Also I have come to understand that your relationship with Ho country has been strained ever since Danzo had taken up the mantle and that you may need some protection. The best idea is to keep this a complete secret and not allow anything to leak out. If we can do this than Tea country could potential become a powerhouse in the shinobi world. Given it will be a long time before that time comes but with the proper training it could be possible. What do you say to that."

Kameria looked at Kakashi with a very seriously, "Are you being serious here?"

"Yes Daimio-sama."

"I have been thinking about starting one for several years now and with your help we may just make that dream into a reality."

* * *

**I know that this was a rather dull chapter I am sorry but promise that funnies and action will show up in the next chapter. Now the important thing I wanted to ask you all was if anyone was interested in being a beta reader for me. I have had many people try to help me with my grammar but as you all can tell I still suck:) I am thinking that a beta tester will be better for all of you guys so that you don't have to put up with my shitty ****writing:) Well if you are interested please shoot me a response and I will get back to you as soon as possible. I hope this wasnt to bad of a chapter tell me what you thought. Next chapter will be less info more fun and I cant wait to get it out! Until next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well hello everyone, long time no see. So I have decided to write a new story as well as this one that is called A Brood of Snakes. Because of this I will be writing a chapter ever every other week. So last week was the first chapter of A Brood of Snakes this week was the 10th of The Eye of the Storm. Over all I am having fun but getting ideas that might screw up this story so I am going to put them into the new one so this one stays the same:) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it is awesome reading threw them and thank you to my new beta reader. He didnt want me to put his name so I won't:)**

**Oh ya and 100 REVIEWS thank you to everyone who has given be one this really means a lot!**

**DarkerThanB1ack: Haha yep I know what you mean. But hey he was young and really didnt know better:)**

**Jhrainechr: Ya I know just wish I didnt have to have them...**

**KillerDonut: I am debaiting that myself at the current time, it is still building so they don't have to come up with a sign or name quite yet so gives me time to thing about it.**

**T1mmy: Thank you very much! And no Haku just came up with it on the fly:) **

**Freakfondu: That will deficiently be happening but not for a little bit. And thank you I hope you like the end of this chapter too:)**

**Danfrogger: Glad to hear you like it that much! Hope you still enjoy the story.**

**Neosildrake: Ok, a response... 1. glad to hear you like how the story is going 2. I know I suck, comes with the turf of dyslexia, so I cant really help it:)**

**L3onidas: Thanks for the Daimyo correction I put it to use. Thanks for the offer of beta but someone beat you to it:) Hope that is ok...**

**Guest: Yep, Yep, Yep you got it pretty nailed there boy:)**

**Silvermane1: Wait and see it will be explained shortly.**

**Deathreaper'nartuo: Thank you so much and it is good to hear a fellow dyslexic is on this sight! Thanks for the tip will use it and I intend to try and update a lot cause I also hate it when people take forever to update. **

**Dragonfighter11: Hope this was soon enough.**

**ShiUchiha54: I know i am just not going back to change it:)**

**Tt409: I know... I hate grammar...**

**Now lets get on with the story!**

* * *

Ch. 11

Naruto and Haku where walking down the main street of the still growing village. It has been a good year sense they started to construct the place and move people in. Kakashi had taken up the mantle of Chakage (Tea) and was busy directing the construction of the village. Anko was helping him and had become his advisor; Zabuza had become the head coordinator of the schools. Both Kakashi and the Daimyo agreed that there should be three schools built within the hidden village: one for ninja, samurai, and civilians. The Daimyo was providing the instructors for the civilians and one for the samurai; Zabuza was to be the head instructor of the shinobi academy. The samurai instructor, Ha, and Zabuza had gotten along splendidly and had decided to help each other in sword fighting. Haku and Naruto where the only ninja of the village and therefor the only ones taking any missions. Very few A-ranked ever came their way so they mostly did B to C- ranked missions. They had obtained a total of three S-ranked missions that went off without a hitch but they were getting bored.

Haku and Naruto had their own unique ninja style that is known throughout the shinobi world. Haku had become known as Bloody Mary. This is because of all the horror stories of a woman coming out of a mirror and killing you if you turn the lights off and say her name three times. Seemed appropriate sense Haku used mirrors in her battles to devastating effects. She had grown partial to the look of a hunter ninja and had dress accordingly. She wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt with black pants. She had white gloves and black shinobi sandals. She had armor sown into her outfit as well, shin guards, shoulder guards, some on her forearms, and a breastplate.

While Haku's look was somewhat original she could still pose as a standard hunter-nin. Naruto on the other hand had a look all his own. The first thing people saw was that his face was completely hidden. He wore a facemask, just like his father, that covered all the way up to his eyes. But while Kakashi only covered one eye Naruto covered both with a haiti-ate with the kanji for fox on it. This gave him his nickname the Buraindo no Kitsune, or the blind fox. He decided to take after his tenant and wore an outfit similar to Kurama, but more practical for battle. He wore a black short sleeve shirt with an iron fishnet material underneath. He wore black cargo pants and black steal towed boots. On top of this he had a blood red trench coat that shimmered as if made out of real blood. It had black waves hemming the bottom of it and the sleeves. Like Haku he had armor but he showed it off by having it make out of a red metal. What very few people knew was that the trench coat was actually made out of steal as well. This was to give him extra protection and because, well, he wore a fucking metal trench coat.

They where on their way to the Chakage tower right now after just finishing a B-ranked mission involving exterminating a bandit group lead by a low ranking nuk-nin.

"So Haku, what are you planning on doing after we go and debrief to Tou-san?" Naruto asked his partner.

"Well to be honest I was going to go to the house and take a look at the element book. I saw this really cool new jutsu I wanted to try out. What about you?"

"That is awesome! Well I was planning on getting another mission just to pass some time. Nothing long just a quick C-ranked that is within our borders. I heard that there was a huge tiger running around the south end of the country and I have been wanting a new carpet for my room," Naruto said with a wicked grin.

Haku gave him a stern look, "Don't over do it like you did that bear in the north, you thought that it would be so fun to try and blow it up from the inside out and nearly died of suffocation because of it."

"It's not my fault the thing swallowed me hole before I could grab my tags," Naruto pouted.

"Well make sure you don't get swallowed this time ok."

"Fine."

They had been talking all the way to the doors out side the Chakage's office. Naruto simply pushed the doors opened without knocking and shouted, "Tou-san we're back!"

Kakashi looked over at his adopted son and gave him an eye smile, "Naruto you came back at a great time. I take it you remember your godfather." Kakashi waved his hand over at the giant of a man leaning against the windowsill to the left of Kakashi.

"Ero-jiji! Your back how have you been?" Naruto ran over and gave the white haired super perv a giant hug.

"Haha, I have been great and how about yourself gaki, you have grown sense I last saw you," Jiraiya said with a giant grin of his face. 'Damn the kid looks more and more like his father every time I see him.

"Well that happens when you don't drop by more than once every two to three years," Kakashi dead panned.

Jiraiya sweat dropped, "Well you know me, I have been a busy man see. And I have been covering up this whole new village you have started up form not only Konoha but also the other ninja nations. You know that you could make a lot of new enemies because of this." The toad sage said in a very serous tone.

"Ya, ya, I know. That is why I will be personally traveling to all of the major nations once our village is finally established and we have some ninja."

"That is a good idea, I will try and cover this thing up as much as possible for the time being. But that is not what I have come to tell you."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and Haku, "You should probably leave for this. Anyways you are both probably tired from your trip."

"No Kakashi, I think they should stay for this. Especially because this involved Naruto."

Everyone turned to the old hermit. But the first to speak up was Haku, "What do you mean Jiraiya-sama."

"Well hello there Haku long time no see. You keep looking prettier and prettier with each couple of years." He said with a big smile on his face witch turned evil. He looked over to Naruto and whispered, "You should watch out or else someone may try and pick her up."

Naruto spluttered for a few seconds and Jiraiya and Kakashi laughed while Haku looked confused. "Now Jiraiya what is it that you wanted to discus about Naruto?" Kakashi asked changing the subject.

"Well you remember all those years ago when I said that I would give him some personal training? Well I believe that it is time for me to take him under my wing just like his father."

Everyone in the room sat their with their mouths open, well everyone except for Naruto. "Really? I am going to be trained by you Jiji? This is awesome! I can't wait! So where are you going to stay? You can have my room if you want."

"Now hold on their gaki. I wont be staying here during you training."

Naruto looked confused. "Then how are you going to train me?"  
Kakashi got the gist of what his sensei's sensei was saying, "You will be leaving for a training trip son."

Naruto and Haku's eyes got really big. "I will! Wow for how long?"

"If I am to train you properly you will come back when you are seventeen."

Naruto then started to count on his fingers like a kid. "But that's like four years! That is a long time to be away from home." He looked over at Haku and she looked at him.

Kakashi got up and walked over to his son. "I know it will be a long time but this is the best thing for you to do. And you will be doing a mission for our village during the very beginning of it so Haku will be joining you. At least for the start."

Both teens looked happier at that news, "Really? What kind of mission are you sending us on?"

"Well it is a retrieval mission. If we are going to have a proper village than we will need a good medical-nin to take care of our injured and to train other med-nin."

Haku spoke up, "Who is it that we will be retrieving?"

Jiraiya was the one to answer this time, "My old team mate Tsunade."

Haku's eyes got big at that, "Really? The legendary Senju Tsunade, the slug princes? She is my idle!"

Naruto looked at her questioningly, "Why?"

"She is the most powerful kunoichi in the shinobi world that's why."

"Yes and we need her to help build out village, now you both have three days before you leave, Naruto this is so that you have time to pack for the trip. Now get moving I have a lot of paper work I need to get done."

And with that the tree waked out of the Chakage's office. "So kids what is a good place to eat around here?" the toad sage asked.

Haku elbowed Naruto in the ribs before he could recommend a ramen stand. "There is an delightful sushi place just down the street." Jiraiya started to snicker at his new apprentices pain and Naruto was pouting rubbing his ribs.

"I think you bruised them, Haku-chan," Naruto grumbled.

Once they got there they ordered their food and started to talk about the mission. "So how are we going to find Tsunade? I heard she left Konoha and even with their ninja trying to find her she hasn't been seen for years," Haku asked.

Jiraiya smiled, "Well that is because I have been giving them false information about her whereabouts. You see she doesn't want to go back to that village, nothing is there for her and none of her friends are loyal to the place. So she sees it as just a painful reminder of what she has lost. She asked me some time ago to throw them off track, so I did. The stupid idiots have been running around trying to find her on the exact other side of the country most of the time." He snickered at this. "But I know where she is most of the time."  
"So I take it you know where she is right now?" The ice mistress asked.

"Not the slightest idea. I figured it would be a nice trip for the two of you so I decided to teach you two how to find someone."

Naruto got a big smile, "So your are going to teach us about intelligence collecting. Sweet!"

"Yep but there is one thing I want to teach the two of you before hand. And actually I have an idea on how to make this village on of the most feared villages in the shinobi world."

"Really? What is it?" Naruto asked.  
"Summoning."

Both teens looked absolutely amazed at this. They continued to ask about it but Jiraiya wouldn't say a word more about the subject. Once they finished their food Jiraiya told them to meet him at the house around eight-o-clock tomorrow morning.

-The house 8:00 a.m.-

"Jiraiya-Jiji hurry up and teach us how to summon already!" Naruto said in an exasperated ton.

"Be patient brat and let me explain a few things." Naruto just crossed hos arms and pouted. "Well the first thing you need to understand is that to make a summon you have to make a blood contract. You can't just ask to make one though, summons are very picky about who can be their contract holder. There are two ways to obtain a contract though. The easiest is to find someone who already has a contract and obtain their aid in negotiating with the summons to accept you. The second way, and the way I obtained my contract, is to reverse summon yourself. This way makes things very uncertain and you may not ever make it back. But it also reaps the better reward. If you do it this way you will find the contract that best suits your characteristics and abilities, thus making it easier for you to tag team with them. The way this happens is that you form the summoning technique without a summons. This will bring you to their world, but here is the dangerous part. Most summons dislike intruders on their land. So they may attack you, but some are curious and will try to figure out what you are doing there. All I can say is if you take this route pray to Kami that you run into one of the latter summons. You will then be tested by the bosses and sages of the summoning clan in order to see if you are worthy of the title of contract holder. If you pass, great you make the blood pact, but if you don't there is a high risk of death. So now I will ask you would ether one of you like to take up the toad summon or would you like to try your luck with a reverse summon. Remember though if you sign with one clan you can't sign with any other.

Both Haku and Naruto looked at each other and grinned. In unison they both said, "Reverse summon please!"

Jiraiya was glad but also disappointed that nether picked the toads, 'Oh well this will be better for them in the long run.' He then thought them the hand signs and gave each of them a special seal page. "If you need to get back to here just push your chakra into this seal and you will pop up right here." He gave them a smile and waved good-bye. At this both Haku and Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I hope they don't run into too much danger," Jiraiya muttered under his breath. He then got a perverted grin on his face and decided that it was time to start on some long over due research.

-With Naruto-

Once the smoke dissipated he found himself in a dark forest. No one was around and he could hear nothing, not the chirping of birds or the buzzing of bugs. It was perfectly silent. Naruto activated his eyes and was surprised to see that even with his ability the area was dark and there were shadows. The shadows seemed to move and watch him. 'Well this is one creepy ass place to live. Wonder what summon lives here.' He continued to walk around the small clearing, not seeing anything he jumped up into a tree and sat down an overly large branch. 'Hey Kurama any idea where we are?'

'To be honest kit I haven't the slightest idea. I would have thought that you would appear in the Forest of Confusion witch is the fox's summoning realm or even the toad's mountain but this I have never seen but I can feel the power and it is amazing. Whoever you found they make the kitsune look like children, and that is saying something.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well see there are summons of almost every type of creator. Some are more powerful than others and some give powers that you couldn't imagine even if you tried. The Sannin had such summons and there are several more that possess that type of power. The three most powerful known summons are the dragons, tigers, and wolves. Then come the foxes followed by the Sannin's summons. But I have no clue where in the world you have appeared.'

'Well that's helpful.'

'Sorry for trying to help explain things.'

'So what so you recon we do?'

'I think we should wait here until something shows up. Hopefully it doesn't try to kill you, but if it does than try not to kill it.'

'Why shouldn't I?'

'Because then you will be out of a summon.'

'Good point.'

'Did you hear that?'

'Hear what?'

'The fact that you are a stupid idiot.'

'Fuck you.'

'Hahaha, settle down kit and keep observing your surroundings.'

'Fine, but I will get you back for this.'

Just then a deep dark voice whispered form all directions, "What do we have hear, an intruder or a guest? State your purpose and if I think it worthy than I won't kill you"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"You will find out later now what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Namikaze Hatake Naruto."

"That's one hell of a name boy, and not that I know who any of those people's last names are its just fucking long. Now what is your quest?"

"To seek the holy grail…. Oh wait wrong thing I am hear to partake in a summoning contract that would best pair up with me."

"Really now, you have come to obtain a summoning contract. How interesting. Now why do you believe you deserve such an honorary title?"

"I don't. I am here to ask, not to demand. I wish to form a bond with the members of your clan, learn what you have to teach me, and hopefully be worthy to represent your clan."

"I am starting to like you human. Now would you like to see who you are talking to?"

"If you haven't noticed I my eyes are covered, why would you ask me if I would like to 'see' you."

"Don't be an idiot. I know you possess a doujutsu and that you are proficient enough with seals to place one on that haiti-ate so that you can see threw it. Now I will only ask you once more. Would you like to see who you are talking to?"

"Yes I would. And how did you know?"  
A shadow seemed to materialize out of nowhere and into the middle of the clearing and Naruto heard it speak, "Because we have been watching you."

* * *

**Ok so as I said I have a new story out check it out if you want, don't if you don't. If you think of a cool idea for a new hidden village name shoot me one, I have some ideas but I could always use more ideas:) Also it would be fun to see what you think Naruto's new summon may or may not be so if you respond please say what you think! I already know but thought this was fun and I will list all the ideas and who got it right in the next chapter:) Well as usual please tell me how I did and I will see you all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry for not uploading in suck a long time. I have had a bit of writers block, and have been really busy with school. Warning, this chapter in my opinion seems a little rushed but sets everything up for what is about to happen. Next chapter, I hope, should be a lot more fun. For this chapter Naruto becomes more bad ass. Jiraiya expains more to Kakashi what will happen, and Haku gets a new friend. Again I'm sorry for the late update and made this chapter longer because of it.**

**Pole" Bats:1**

**Hellhounds: 1**

**Tiger: 1**

**Dragon: 1**

**Shadows: 2**

**Wolf: 1**

**Silvermane1: No idea yet but should happen later on.**

**ZabuzasGirl: I'm sorry but thanks for the three different messages:)**

**Jhrainechr: Nope sorry bro, and ya sorry about the shortness**

**T1mmy: Sorry for making you wait so long.. but thanks for trying so hard to review, next chapter will come out faster**

**Swagwell: The fighting will happen soon I promise.**

**Freakfondu: I couldn't stop laughing at your review and I get the feeling you may not like me after this as well...**

**Azofeifa: Ya i know it sounds stupid but it makes sense. Think about it Ho-kage Fire shadow, Raikage ****lightning shadow, Kazekage Wind shadow. All are associated with their countries. Yes you could counter me with Orochimaru but only the pathetic ones are named differently and I don't plan on making this village something to sneeze at.**

**Ero-sennin56: Ding Ding Ding we have a winner!**

**Master Kalla: Good idea, with the complaints about the name I may change it to something like that.**

**Demonic hellfire: Haha glad you caught that:)**

**God-ShadowEx100: glad you enjoyed my ending haha**

**Homarid: He does seam to powerful and I will make things difficult for him later on. But he is supposed to be over powered. Danzo doesnt want Kakashi, Anko, and Naruto alive so he wouldnt send their friends to bring them back. And the hunter nin havnt been able to find them thus why nothing of that nature has come about. But I can promise that shit will go down between leaf and tea.**

**Darious Frost: Was thinking about Dragons but thought against it. I hope to make the Tsunade incident fun, and yes their will be time skips and flash backs regarding the training. **

**Gameipedia: Nope but that would have been a fun one.**

**Dregus: Nope, you will see very soon.**

**Eagle12: Nope, and I know but i do so love cliff hangers. **

**Shadowfang jutsu: Sorry for the lateness but here is more fan fic served hot and with a side of long authors notes/comments**

**Ccebling2: SHHHHHHHHHH dont spoil things.**

**Rikudou Naruto: Thank you**

**Basilisk Ishikir: Sorry will do that later on. But hope you are enjoying the story!**

**Fatesmask: Sorry for the wait and you will find out here!**

**ThomasNealy: It is not and I promise it will get ridiculous. Just will take time, there is a reason that Madara had an effect on the doujutu more than just making it one.**

**ClaraBelle16: SHHHHH you are also spoiling things:)**

**Wow that was a lot of responses, well heres the story enjoy :D**

* * *

Ch. 12: The Canine Summons

Naruto stared down at shadow and under closer inspection noticed that it grew. The shadow continued to grow until it was about twenty feet high in the air. From the shadow Naruto could see four giant red orbs that seemed to stair right at him. He was petrified, he couldn't move and he was starting to get scared. Once the shadows stopped growing they started to dissipate. What he saw left his mouth hanging off its hinges. Where the shadow had covered a giant two-headed black dog with blood red eyes stood emitting a pressure unlike any Naruto had felt, and that was saying something sense he hung around Kurama.

The large dog then looked at Naruto with all four eyes and said "Fox be quite and let me do the talking."

Naruto stair absolutely flabbergasted, "You know about Kurama-sensei and that we share telepathic communication?"

"I said we have been watching you haven't I?" Naruto simply nodded. "Well I assume this is the point where we introduce each other, but sense I already know all about you and you're abilities I will tell you a little about myself, my clan, and what you will have to do in order to be worthy of being our summoner. My name is Orthros and I am the technical boss of this realm. My older brother is the ruler of this realm and is considered the sage summon, his name is Cerberus. My clan is that of the hellhounds and we have not had a contract holder since the very early ages of your world's history. We are the keepers of the door of death and the path to the after life, the Shinigami's companions and most trusted servants. We control the powers of fire and earth to an unfathomable degree and have the ability to shadow travel and shadow cloak. We can also travel back and forth form hell or heaven at our discretion, and our most powerful ability is the ability to summon the Shinigami without the consequence of loosing our souls. Well only my brother and myself have this ability for it consumes an immense amount of energy. But now I am just blithering so let us cut to the chase. We are a mighty race, one that even the mighty dragons fear and revere. Now I am just blithering, do you understand what happens when you use a summoning jutsu without a contract?

Naruto was confused by this questions and it showed on his face as he answered, "Don't you then perform a reverse summon and appear in the realm of the beings that are most similar to yourself?"

Orthros laughed, a deep heavy sounding one, "No, no, no my boy that couldn't be any more incorrect. Before you can understand this I must say that time here moves considerably slower than that of your realm. All of the summoning realms are connected; you see we live on a different plane that you. View it that summoning connects our two planes together and that the different clans are like different countries." Naruto gave a nod signaling that he understands what's going on. "Well for every hour passes in your world a day passes hear. So when you perform a reverse summoning all of the bosses get a signal and we meet in order to discus who will obtain this summoner."

Naruto's eyes opened wide at that, "So you're saying that you decided to take me on as your summoner?"

"Yes young one but we had to fight off both the foxes and the toads. You see both laid claim on you, the foxes because of Kurama and the toads because of your heritage. In all honesty the only reason we obtained you was because of the Shinigami."

"What does the Shinigami have to do with this?"

"Well you see Shinigami, Kami, and Yami are the main powers of the universe."

"Who's Yami?"

"Who's Yami?" Orthros looked like he was just floored. "Are you telling me you do not know who Yami is?"

"Ya, is that a bad thing?"

"What are humans teaching their young these days." The great hellhound muttered under his breath. "Well to put it simply Kami and Yami are brother and sister. Kami is the keeper of heaven and Yami is the keeper of hell. They are the creators of this universe and watch over it. See it as Kami being the loving mother and Yami being the stern father. Don't get me wrong though, both are kind people but they will not leave evil unpunished. Now the interesting being is Shinigami. He is not actually a god he is a servant to Kami and Yami. There has been several Shinigami's throughout history and we have served each and every one. And it seams as though the current one is ready to retire."

"Retire? Can a Shinigami do that?"

"Yes they can, but one after they have served a minimum term of one hundred thousand years."

Naruto whistled at this. "That is a long time Orthros-sama, now what does that have to do with me?"

"Well it turns out that Shinigami has decided who his successor will be and we are to take him on as our summoner for his training."

Naruto just stared at him now. 'No fucking way.' "You have to be kidding me, the Shinigami wants me to be his successor?"

"Yes and that is the reason that we have chosen you to become our summoner. Now this is also your choice, would you like to become our summoner?"

"I have to think about this, and I also have no idea what a Shinigami does. It would help if I could talk to the current Shinigami," he added that last part under his breath

Then Orthros smiled, "I thought you would never ask." And with that an enormous chakra pulse came from the two-headed hellhound. Then the area became darker, if that was possible, and a dark voice came out of the darkness. "So Orthros how has your talk with young Naruto been?"

Orthros bowed to what looked like a shimmer in the dark, "It has been going well and I have just told him about possibly being the next Shinigami."

"Very good, now I take it that you, Naruto, have questions for me."

Naruto was seriously freaking out at this point. The Shinigami himself was before him and was not here to take his soul, but rather offer him the position of Shinigami. "Y-y-yes, I was wondering was it worth it?"

A deep but lighthearted laugh came from all over, "I feared the same thing when I was offered the position. To be honest it is a pain sometimes but over all yes it is. You get to watch over the world, you can see into the future, well to an extent. And you will be able to communicate directly with Yami-sama and Kami-sama. But even more importantly you get to have a major influence over the world. Plus it is a major power trip," he added in the last part and chuckled.

Naruto chuckled a little at this, loosening up to the lighthearted Shinigami. "What will happen to me if I accept the position?"

"Several things will happen but you will not have the same power as myself until your physical body dies. First and foremost you will obtain the ability to collect souls. This will add to your power by a small margin and you will also obtain all of their abilities, bloodlines included. But the only way to do this is to kill the individual your self. You cannot claim a soul someone else took. Secondly you will be able to summon myself into battle but that will come at the cost of a soul that you have collected, the most powerful one to be exact. You will loose the power you have taken form that soul as well. Thirdly and finally you will obtain a scythe. This weapon will become your partner and have a consciousness. It will be with you and grow with you become more powerful as you do. These are the blessings given to a demishinigami and in return you must serve Kami-sama and Yami-sama for a minimum of one-hundred thousand years."

Naruto was completely floored. 'All of that power on top of having the hellhound summon! What did I do to get so lucky.'

The Shinigami just laughed, "That is because you are pure of heart and strong of will. One such as you only comes ever hundred thousand years or so. Yami and Kami samas must have made it that way…."

"So you can read my mind?"

"Well no shit squirt it comes with being one of the most powerful being in the world. But no you will not have this power."

"Damn. Well I've got one final question for you Shinigami-sama."

"What is it child?"  
"Will I be able to see my loved ones when they die or will I be forced to watch the world and wait out the hundred thousand years to see them again."

A feeling of sadness washed over Naruto, "No, I am afraid you will not. The obligation that the Shinigami has to the world is too great for us to make stops in heaven for chitchat. It has been one hundred thirty six thousand years sense I last saw my wife. There isn't a day that I don't miss her but this is my duty and I will serve it my best. I will be able to spend all of eternity with her once I retire, so what is a couple hundred years?"

Naruto felt bad for the Shinigami and decided that even if he would have to wait a hundred thousand years to see his loved ones he would take the post as Shinigami. "I, Uzumaki-Namikaze-Hatake Naruto accept the position as demishinigami and will spend the next hundred thousand years in the service of Yami-sama and Kami-sama."

Once that was said the shape of a hansom young man with jet-black hear appeared. He was average height and had a lithe frame. He wore a black trench coat with a grey shirt, black pants and black dress shoes. On his back was a scythe about the same height as he was. "Then I grant you the name demishinigami and I bless you with the powers the title comes with." With those words Naruto felt a sudden rush of power. He shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he opened them he saw the man with a smile on his face and the giant two headed heal hound waging his tail with what seemed to be a gin. Naruto smiled at them both and turned to the Shinigami, "So when do I get my bad ass scythe?"

The Shinigami laughed, "You don't just get to have a scythe boy you have to make it."

Naruto just looked dumb struck. "What do you mean I have to make it? I have no idea how to smith."

Orthros laughed at this, "Well it looks like you better get started, now doesn't it."

"Well who do you recommend?" the blond haired demishinigami asked.

"There is a man who will teach you the ways but you will have to find him yourself. You will come across a blue man and another with red eyes during your trip in the lands of fire. One of them will have an older brother that forged the seven swords, six of which are complete. Their wielders were known as the most powerful swordsmen in over a century. This man is the one who will teach you. And there is a special technique that must be performed in order for you to have a sentient weapon. He knows it and will teach you how to perform it."

Naruto nodded, "Ok so all I have to find is some blue guy and a guy with red eyes and ask them if they have a brother who smiths. Shouldn't be to hard."

"Well now that that is taken care of I will see you later. I have to get back to work," and with that he disappeared.

"Now I believe it is time to take you to see Cerberus."

"The sage summon guy?"

"Yes, he is in possession of our summoning contract and will tell you more about what it means to be the summoner of the hellhounds."

-With Haku-

Haku was wandering around a frozen forest. Surprisingly she was not cold, in fact she felt very comfortably here. 'Guess this is due to my bloodline,' she mentally shrugged. She just kept walking around waiting to come across some being. After what felt like thirty minutes she heard a rustling in the bushes. She looked over to where the sound came from and saw a massive silver white wolf come out. The wolf was easily larger than a horse and the silver sheen of its fur gave it a beautiful dangerous look.

The wolf walked right up to her and gave her a quick sniff. Then she lowered her head, "Welcome Haku-san to our domain I am Shimo, I am here to bring you to our camp." Haku nodded and let the large wolf lead her to the wolf clan's camp.

"So I take it you picked me to become your summoner?"

"Yes Haku-san, that is the case. How did you come up with that conclusion? Not many humans know of the ways of the summons."

"It was kind of easy to conclude since you already knew my name," at this she smiled.

The wolf laughed, "I guess that would give it away now wouldn't it."

The two continued to talk for the rest of the trip and quickly made a bond. Once they reached the camp Haku was amazed at the beauty it. The camp was a colossal cave, the ceiling easily reached up several miles high. In side the walls were covered in crystals and many pools lay threw out it. You could hear the sound of puppy yips, laughter, and also that of water cascading down from the walls. Haku smiled. Shimo noticed and smiled at her newfound charge, "I see you like our home."

Haku looked up at her and nodded her head. When they entered everyone looked over at the two, some bowed there heads a little, the pups waved their tails and started to run around in excitement. Shimo lead Haku to the end near a large waterfall. If you looked carefully at the waterfall you could tell there was an alcove behind it. Shimo sat down and looked expectantly at the waterfall and the rest of the pack quieted.

To Haku's surprise the water seemed to part on its own volition and out came the largest thing she had ever seen. The wolf before her was at least twice the size of GamaBunta, who she had seen once thanks to Jiraiya. He had pitch-black fur with flex of silver around his muzzle. The giant wolf looked down at her and gave a smile, well what she took to be a smile. "Haku welcome to our home. I am glad you have been able to join us. My name is Kuroshikon and I am the ruler of this realm. You seem to know what all is going on so I will make this quick, would you like to become our summoner?"

"Yes, it would be my honor." At this she felt a push of chakra form Kuroshikon and a VERY large scroll appeared before her.

"In order to become our summoner you must open that and sign it with your own blood. Now I will tell you this now, I have the ability to see into the future and I can tell that you will become our greatest summoner in all the years that our worlds have been connected. Because of this I will allow you to sign this contract in correlation with Shimo so that she will be directly connected to you. This means that she can summon herself from this plain into yours without any costs. This will allow her to stay with you at all times and you will be able to form a deeper bond and become summoning partners. Do you accept?"

"Yes, Kuroshikon-sama."

"Good then open the seal." She did so. "Shimo cut your paw and press it to the empty summoner spot. Then Haku sign the contract over her paw print and it will be done." The two performed the ceremony and smiled at each other.

"I guess there is a reason I was the first to find you," Shimo said with a small smile.

"Yes, I had planned that now Haku there are several things I must explain to you before you leave."

-Back in the human realm-

Jiraiya was currently hiding in a tree overlooking the recently build hot spring. He sat there giggling like a schoolgirl when he felt a familiar presence land next to him.

"Jiraiya-sama I hope you aren't staring at my wife in the hot springs. I may not be able to stop her from killing you if she sees you."

"What fun is there in peeping if you don't take any risks," the old hermit said in an off hand manor, "Plus you bagged yourself a hot one kid. So what does the mighty Chakage want?"

Kakashi was a little confused on how to react at first. He felt honored that his idol thought he had a hot wife but was also pissed of that he was staring at HIS wife. So he just smacked him upside the head. "That was for peeping on my wife. Now I want to talk to you about my son's training trip."

Jiraiya was rubbing the spot where Kakashi had just hit. "That hurt you bastard," he growled, "So what do you want to know?"

"Well since you are headed out for four years, will you all be coming back during that time? The wife is worried about him."

Jiraiya smirked, " Don't you mean that you are going to miss the brat? And I'm sorry but no. This is a time were he will need to focus and he will mature faster if you all aren't around. He doesn't know me that well so he will be able to reshape himself and become the man that he wants to be rather than the one that he has been. Think about it, when you, Anko, and Naruto left the Konoha you were given a fresh start. You are live and act differently here than you did back in fire country. This is his chance."

Kakashi looked a bit sad but he understood what the super-pervert what talking about. "I'm not going to like it but I see why you are doing it. What all are you going to do while your out?"  
"Well I'm getting on in years and people in my profession don't normally live as long as my sensei did. So I'm planning on giving him my abilities as an intelligence gatherer and all of my resources to the brat to carry on my legacy."

Kakashi was very surprised by this, "Are you sure? You know that Konoha will be beyond pissed off at you and when they find out they will label you as a traitor."

At this Jiraiya nearly busted a gut laughing. "I am a traitor to that village, you know it as well as I do. They lost my allegiance after they tried to kill you and Naruto. But I have a genius plan to downright fuck over Konoha and make it so that Naruto becomes my apprentice in their eyes," he almost giggled he was so excited. "You see I plan on wondering around for a bit, BUT I will bring the boy into Konoha under the guise of a boy I found and took under my wing. We can have him become a ninja in Konoha and basically do exactly what I do. Plus it will give him a chance to have the complete ninja experience."

Kakashi started to smile, "You may be a pervert but you are genius. But we have to come up with a back-story and also be able to ether hide my son's abilities or cover them up. He has too much chakra for a child his age and those seals you gave him just made him inhuman. I mean seriously I was sparing with him the other day and ask if he would release his movement speed restraints. That was a mistake on my behalf, the boy seemed able to perform the Hiraishin without even using Minato's three pronged kunai."

Jiraiya was surprised by that, "Really he is that fast? His father came up with those seals and had them on permanently except for emergencies. He told me that they increased his speed and strength my leaps and bounds but I wouldn't have thought that they could have this much of an effect on someone. I mean I even have one but I couldn't reach that sort of speed if I tried. Are you sure about his abilities?" Kakashi simply pointed at his Sharingan for confirmation. Jiraiya simply suck his head, " I should have guessed. But to answer your question about hiding Naruto's abilities I have already come up with a plan. He doesn't."

Kakashi looked flabbergasted, "But Jiraiya, if he doesn't hide his abilities Danzo may try to turn him into one of his mindless drowns or even worse kill him as a liability."

"Kakashi, don't worry about it. Naruto isn't stupid enough to show off that much. But who are we to say that he can't have some fun? I am planning on putting him in the chuunin exams that are to be held there in the next few years. He will be their earlier going on small missions with the chuunin hopefuls and once he obliterates the competition we will leave and go on another adventure. I plan on training him to becoming the most powerful shinobi this world has ever seen, one powerful enough to challenge the abilities of the Sage of the Six paths."

"He has the potential too, of that I am certain. But I can say I'm going to miss him and I am sure that Anko is going to throw a fit later on. She has been bringing up the topic of having a child of our own so maybe it is time to have another child crawling around the house."

Jiraiya smirked, "Another child being raised by the great Sharingan no Kakashi and his wife the Koburakouhi no Anko. I have been wondering why you two haven't popped out a little one of your own."

"Well with raising Naruto, fighting off hunter-nin, creating a new hidden village, and preventing Anko from killing you has kind of kept us rather busy over the years. But now that we have settled down and the hunter-nin have left us alone for the past couple of years I believe it is about time to create a new Silver fang."

The two continued to talk amiable for several hours until two chakra bursts could be felt just underneath the tree the two ninja where standing on. They both jumped down preparing to see what news the two would bring. To the right a blast of black flames shot out of the earth and Naruto walked threw them to appear before them. Well walked isn't the right word for it. He was riding what seamed to be a wolf with jet-black fur and glowing red eyes. To the left a wall of ice appeared and Haku came out riding a pure white wolf. They both looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi and in tandem said, "I now have a contract."


End file.
